Just Those Rainey Days
by shiroryu of the moon
Summary: COMPLETE What would happen if the Higurashi family took in a foreign exchange student who accidentally followed Kagome down the well into the past? What would happen if she didn't exactly hit if off with Inuyasha? What if she had a thing about cows?
1. Meet Rainey

Summary: What would happen if the Higurashi family decided to take a foreign exchange student? What would happen if that student accidentally followed Kagome through the well into the past? What would happen if Naraku found out she was there? What would happen if that student had a thing about cows? Well, the answers are in my story.  
  
Disclaimer: o.k. I do not own Inuyasha, or the idea of him or any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm just doing a fan fiction.  
  
Rainey was a 15-year-old African American exchange student from California studying abroad in Japan. Her foreign family (The Higurashis) was really cool. They lived in the middle of Tokyo. Their house was unique, with a shrine right on the property. Rainey loved Japan. School was hard but a nice change from her school in back home. Her grades were good, and she spoke near fluent Japanese, but she did feel outta place and lonely. Her classmates were polite, but kept to themselves. She really wished there was someone her age around that she could talk to and hang out with. 7 weeks into her 1-year stay, the Higurashi 15-year-old girl came home. She was glad there was now someone her age to chill with, but why hadn't anyone mentioned her before, and where was she for the last 7 weeks?  
  
"She had a severe case of.er.bronchitis! Yes, and had to go away for treatment!" was her grandfather's answer for the absence of his granddaughter. "And she had some kind of gross rash growing-"  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa!" Kagome interrupted turning a bright shade of pink from embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to help!" Grandpa pouted like a little boy.  
  
'All right.what an interesting family.but I can't shake the feeling that they're all big fat liars. And bad ones too' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rainey was in the guestroom, struggling with her Algebra homework, and trying to find a clear and compelling reason as to why Japanese students went to school on Saturdays, even if it was only ½ day.  
  
"Man!" she muttered to herself, "doesn't matter which country I'm in, I STILL suck at Math!"  
  
She put the homework down and looked in the mirror. She was about 5'4, with long, black braids put up in a ponytail. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a black shirt. She stared at her face. Not exactly fat, just chubby. 'I will never get rid of these baby cheeks.' She thought as she squished her face together. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She turned to the side. Not fat at all. But not as skinny as the Japanese girls at her school. 'That's what I get for eating all of those hamburgers.' She chided herself. Her figure was nice, although she wasn't very fond of her legs, with all their scars from participating in football and soccer teams and playing with boys when she was younger. 'I just had to be the tom-boy.' Overall, she was a pretty girl, she just had trouble remembering that herself.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Rainey turned from her mirror and let go of her cheeks (the facial ones)"Come in." Kagome entered the room.  
  
"Hey what's shakin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Um. never mind, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to say good-bye."  
  
"Wait, where ya going? You just got back a week ago!"  
  
She and Kagome had been hanging out for the last week. Kagome showed Rainey all the sites and made the Japanese world a little clearer, and Rainey explained about California and American boys. Rainey was starting to really like Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just found out.I have.um.er.cancer, yeah that's right cancer, and I have to get treated in Kobe"  
  
"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that there are NO good cancer treatment centers in the middle of Tokyo?"  
  
Kagome *sweatdrop*  
  
"Well, it's cheaper in Kobe."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"What kind of what?"  
  
"Cancer, hon. Isn't that what we were just talking about?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's uh.well."  
  
"BRAIN CANCER!" Grandpa chimed in. He had been standing in the hallway and had overheard the conversation taking place.  
  
"Brain cancer???" Rainey and Kagome asked in unison. (Kagome looking more shocked than Rainey)  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Must be that cancer going to work," Kagome said after she recovered, tapping her head.  
  
*Slowly steps away from Kagome and Grandpa*  
  
"Um, sure.why not.er-I've got some homework. I hope your, brain cancer, um. gets better" Rainey replied.  
  
"Thanks. See ya later." Kagome replied looking thoroughly ticked off at her grandpa as they left the bewildered Rainey to her studies  
  
"Thanks a lot Grandpa! Now she thinks we're all totally nut cases! Brain cancer? Where do you come up with stuff like that? Lucky for us I'm a good liar." Kagome whispered to her grandfather as they walked down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What a bunch of bad liars!' Rainey thought to herself. 'Even my 5 year old sister can come up with something better than brain cancer!'  
  
"They're up to something!" Rainey said, as she sighed and looked out her window.  
  
She liked the bedroom she was in. It had a nice view of the shrine the family owned. The sun was setting prettily behind the ancient building. Through the sunlight shine in her eyes, Rainey was able to make out Kagome going into the old building.  
  
'Hmm, for one with brain cancer, she doesn't look in a hurry to get to Kobe.' Rainey thought.  
  
"That's it, there is something seriously wrong here, and I'm gonna find out." Rainey decided.  
  
She grabbed her black and silver sweatshirt out of the closet, went downstairs, told Mrs. Higurashai she was going for a walk (which was true) and went outside. The last rays of sunlight were slowly disappearing behind the shrine. She started walking toward the shrine when she saw something gleaming on the ground.  
  
"What's this?" She said to herself. 'Looks like a shard of a jewel or something. Well, I could make a cool necklace or ring out of this.' So she picked up the glowing pink shard, placed it in her jean pocket and continued on with her search for Kagome.  
  
By the time she got to the shrine she saw a glimpse of Kagome's green school uniform jumping down something. Rainey went inside, and saw the well.  
  
'She jumped down a well? O.K. I'm no expert on transportation in Japan, but who gets to cancer clinics through a well?'  
  
She peered down into the well. "Hey Kagome? You down there? Kagome?" Now the next part is a give away, so there's no need for me to explain that much. Kagome obviously wasn't in the well, so Rainey, being the adventurous type, jumps in.  
  
She was surrounded in some weird light, and started getting nauseous. 'What the heck is going on?'  
  
She floated almost, as it seemed, upwards. Then floated back down. She landed pretty hard on her head and was knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours (although Rainey didn't know it had been hours) she woke up.  
  
"Ugh! My head." She groaned as she rubbed the lump on the side of her head. She stood up, stretched and looked up.  
  
"And I'm in a well because." she strained to remember.  
  
"Oh yeah. The genius over here decided to jump down it." She scolded herself.  
  
"At least there are vines so I can climb out." She was standing on what appeared to be rocks (appeared being the key word here)  
  
"AHHH!!! OMIGOSH, THEY'RE SKUUULLLLSSSS!!!!!" (For those of you who didn't catch that, she said "skulls")  
  
She scrambled up the walls, trying to get away from the scary, dangerous, nonmoving skulls. When she reached the top, she almost fell back down.  
  
'Grass? Birds? Sunlight? In a shrine in the middle of Tokyo? Last time I checked it was evening and there was no wildlife. O.K. I obviously have missed something. Either that or I hit my head harder than I thought.Yeah that's it.'  
  
She jumped out of the well. And heard the sound of Kagome's voice, screeching.  
  
"SIT, Inuyasha!"  
  
*Whoosh! *  
  
*Bam*  
  
"Oww. What was that for, Kagome?"  
  
'That sounded too real to be a dream. Oh man, where the heck am I?'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
I think I forgot to tell you guys what everything means. Action: * * Dialogue: " " Thoughts: ' ' 


	2. Welcome to the Feudal Era!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unless my dreams have come true...Nope. Kikyo's still walking around.  
  
'Oh man, where the heck am I?'  
  
Rainey stepped on the grass. There were only two reasons why she wasn't trying to retrace her tracks, go back home, hide under the covers and pretend none of this ever happened. 1st, she was determined to find out where she and Kagome were. 2nd, No way was she trying to get back down that well, only to have the company of a bunch a skulls. Eww...  
  
"Well, the only thing for me to do now is to find Kagome." She said aloud. She walked towards the voices.  
  
"I swear Kagome, I am getting really tired of you doing that!"  
  
"Then stop ticking me off!"  
  
"You know Inuyasha, if you'd work on you anger management, you might not end up with grass in between your teeth so often."  
  
"Shut up Monk! I don't remember asking you for advice!"  
  
"Dog man, will you stop barking? Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the day! You shouldn't be sleeping, we should be out looking for more shards!"  
  
Rainey looked around. It was the middle of the day. Last time she had checked, it was evening. 'Oh man, I really wish this is a dream!'  
  
She listened to the voices as she walked. The angry one seemed to belong to a guy 'Typical.'  
  
The one who referred to the angry one as "Dog man" seemed to belong to a child. The voice who was referred to as "Monk" also seemed to be a guy. She reached a clearing where the voices were coming from.  
  
Well, Kagome was there, (and that was a plus) because she was the only normal looking person in the group. There was a small child, only it couldn't be a child, cuz it had a huge, bushy fox tail poking out from its rear. There was a woman sitting on the ground, wearing a really cute old fashioned outfit, and would've been deemed somewhat normal, if she hadn't been holding the BIGGEST boomerang Rainey had ever seen and petting the strangest rat/cat looking thing with huge red eyes. Standing next to her was a guy who seemed to be about 20, holding a funny looking staff, but his clothes looked like something she had seen a monk wearing in her history book. But the most mystifying person of the group was the guy with long white/silver hair. But he wasn't old. He only looked about 16 or 17. He was wearing a red kimono, had dog ears, was barefooted.  
  
'Wait! DOG EARS?'  
  
Yeah, dog ears.  
  
'Oh lordy'  
  
Rainey gasped at the sight. No one heard her except the doggie.um.guy. Apparently his ears worked rather well.  
  
"Hey! Who're you? And what's your problem?" he asked as he stared at the gawking girl.  
  
At this the rest of the group looked over at who dog boy was talking to.  
  
"Rainey?" Kagome asked, completely baffled.  
  
"Um....." She lost all ability to talk like she had a brain.  
  
"You know this attractive woman and never introduced me, Kagome?" said the priest guy.  
  
'O.K. who is this guy talking about? Attractive? He must be mental.'  
  
"Never mind that. What's she doing here?" dog boy asked.  
  
Rainey regained her ability of intelligent speech. "Well, I followed Kagome. I knew you didn't have brain cancer. So wanna explain to me just where the heck I am?" Rainey stopped in thought and then said, "No, wait...first tell me, why he has dog ears. Is it a costume?" She pointed at the guy with...well, the dog ears.  
  
"Oh, that's Inuyasha. That's no costume. Those are his ears. He's a demon." Kagome answered nonchalantly.  
  
Rainey's eyes bugged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped like it weighed a ton. Then she recovered.  
  
"I am such an idiot. I thought you said 'He's a demon.'"  
  
"Uh, I did."  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Rainey screamed like she had never screamed before. She tried to run but that Inuyasha guy caught her and put his clawed hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up! Stupid girl, there may be other demons close-"  
  
*BITE*  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to scream, which he took full advantage of. "AAAAHHHHHH!!! She BIT me!"  
  
Inuyasha let go of her to hold his bitten hand and yell. Rainey took this opportunity and started to run again.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Will you shut up? I'm not gonna-"  
  
He had caught her by the arm, and she struggled. Then an idea popped into her head.  
  
' I hope this technique works on 'demons' too.'  
  
*KICK*  
  
*DROP*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Yes, that's right, Rainey kicked him in "The Spot" The Spot every guy only dreams about being kicked in his worst possible nightmare. The Spot that can make the toughest guy cry like a little girl.  
  
The group stared at their fallen comrade in shock, then slowly, the humor kicked in. (pun intended)  
  
"Oh my, that was funny!" the chick with the boomerang said.  
  
"It's NOT *sob* funny!" Inuyasha cried (literally, he was crying) from his position on the ground.  
  
Only the boys showed the slightest bit of sympathy.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha. I feel your pain." The child said, hiding a snicker.  
  
"I did try to warn you about that anger of yours." The priest guy said.  
  
Rainey, who was watching all this, spoke up. "Yeah, haha hehe...aren't you the slightest bit worried he's gonna eat us or something?" she asked. The group looked at her like she had an eyeball missing.  
  
"Why would we fear Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um...because-he-is-a-demon." Rainey said, talking slowly as if the people she was conversing with were brain dead.  
  
*Sob*  
  
"Oh, he's only ½ demon." Kagome said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel relieved about that? He's still a DEMON!"  
  
"Maybe I should explain."  
  
"Yeah, that would be considered a good idea." Rainey replied.  
  
And so Kagome explained her story of how she came to be in feudal Japan. (All the while Inuyasha was throwing death stares at Rainey)  
  
*death stare*  
  
*death stare*  
  
*death stare*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
OK, don't forget to review! 


	3. Inuyasha's Lesson

Disclaimer: I'm an idiot. Like I could ever have actually thought up these characters *laughs at the thought*  
  
"O.K. let's recap, He's a ½ demon, and was pinned to a tree for 50 years by his old girlfriend, you're her reincarnation, you broke some powerful sacred jewel, and some monkey wants it to take over. Right?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Well, basically, yeah." Kagome answered. She had just spent the better part of an hour explaining the odd situation to Rainey while she listening in awe.  
  
"You still haven't told me who these other people are." Rainey said as she looked around the little half circle they were sitting in.  
  
"Oops, how rude of me." Kagome got up and introduced all the different characters.  
  
"This," Kagome said picking up the small fox/child thing "is Shippo. He's a young fox demon."  
  
"Pleased to make you acquaintances." Shippo said.  
  
"This is Sango, the demon exterminator" she said putting a hand on the woman's shoulder "And her cat Kirara"  
  
"So you're a demon exterminator sitting up here with a bunch of demons?"  
  
"Yeah" she said, having never stopped to think about just how strange that sounded.  
  
"That's Miroku. He's a monk," She said, pointing to the man dressed like a priest.  
  
He quickly stood up and shook Raney's hand. "Beautiful maiden, our journey is perilous and I do not want to leave this earth with out knowing I have someone to take up my work, should something happen. So please, bear my child."  
  
'Beautiful maiden? Someone is definitely smoking some-'  
  
"Wait, come again?" Rainey asked, not sure she heard what she thought she'd heard.  
  
"Bear my child." Miroku answered. Yep, she heard correctly.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Miroku fell on the ground with a rather red handprint on his face. From the way his eyes were twitching, you could tell he wasn't gonna come to for a while.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself." Sango smiled and shook Rainey's hand. "I like her." She said to Kagome.  
  
"Does this perv do that often?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Yeah, gross huh?"  
  
Kagome continued on with the introductions "And you've already met Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha had recuperated by now, and was sitting in a tree high up, quietly watching the drama unfold.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Is he always so grumpy?" Rainey asked. Yeah, so she had kicked him. He had it coming. But he didn't have to stay mad.  
  
"I heard that!" he called from the tree.  
  
"Am I supposed to be bothered by that? I don't particularly care." Rainey shot back. She had recovered over the shock of meeting a demon, and was now very annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, stood in front of Rainey and bent down to talk to her. "Look, you wench, I don't know how you got here-"  
  
*smack*  
  
"DON'T  
  
*smack*  
  
YOU  
  
*smack*  
  
EVER  
  
*smack*  
  
CALL  
  
*smack*  
  
ME  
  
*smack*  
  
A  
  
*smack*  
  
WENCH  
  
*smack*  
  
AGAIN!!!"  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
"Whoa!!!" the group said in unison.  
  
Rainey *breathes heavily* "Jerk." She muttered as she stepped over the dog demon's convulsing body.  
  
She pointed over to Sango, Shippo and Kagome, "Exactly how do you put up with a perverted monk, and a dog demon who needs anger management?"  
  
"Not as well as you" Sango replied, still smiling.  
  
"I have a question," Shippo said jumping up and down "how DID you get here?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good question" Kagome said.  
  
"Well I was looking out my window, saw you go to the shrine, followed you, idiotically jumped down that gross well- by the way, what's wrong with you? There are SKULLS in that well. Or didn't you notice?-and ended up here with a fox demon, a psychotic dog demon, a demon exterminator, and a perverted monk. Although I think I was knocked out for a little, cuz I have this huge lump on my head. Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Anything to eat around here?" Rainey replied in one breath extremely fast.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm hungry too. We were on our way to get something to eat, when I realized I lost one of our shards. Inuyasha flipped out and I had to tell him to 'sit'"  
  
Inuyasha had just been getting up when Kagome said it. The "s" word. He rolled his eyes as...  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
*Bam*  
  
...he was slammed into the ground. He seemed to be there a lot lately. He was starting to get used to the taste of grass.  
  
"Oops, sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"How'd you do that? That's really cool." Rainey asked very interested.  
  
"It is NOT cool! What are you, a sadist? For the record that hurts like hell every time she does that." Inuyasha said, somewhat appalled and irritated.  
  
"See those beads around his neck?" Kagome interrupted hurriedly before he could say anything else that would offend Rainey, motivating her to violence. "Well, when I first met him, Kaede had to put those on him to keep him from killing me. They're magical prayer beads. Whenever I sat the word 'sit' his face...  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
*Bam*  
  
...gets rammed to the ground. Oops, sorry again."  
  
*grr.*  
  
"Well let's go to Kaede's and get something to eat." Kagome laughed nervously as she backed away from crazy ½ demon.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Well, whatcha think? Love it, hate it? Well tell me in a review!!! More on the way!!! 


	4. Stones, Sacred Jewels, and Dental Hygien...

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
"When is she going home? I only met her 6 hours ago and I already hate her."  
  
"Why is that? Because she won't take any crap from you?"  
  
"Yes-I mean no, that's not it. She's too forward and outspoken for a girl."  
  
"Oh really? Well I happen to admire her. She's obviously very brave. I know I wouldn't have tried beating up a demon within the first hour of our introduction."  
  
"I didn't get beat up. I didn't want to hurt her. She's just a stupid girl."  
  
"Oh so you let just a stupid girl make you cry too, I suppose."  
  
"I wasn't crying, I have allergies."  
  
Rainey was awake listening to the argument over her between Inuyasha and Kagome. She had been sleeping after the delicious meal Kaede had cooked them, but since she was a light sleeper, she was awakened by the sounds of voices outside the hut they were sleeping in. She really didn't care for Inuyasha anyways so she really didn't care about his hatred. But when Kagome said she admired Rainey, her ears perked up.  
  
'Admire? Me? Why? I didn't do anything' She continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Why is her skin that color brown, anyways?"  
  
'What a moron! Oh well, I've had to deal with greater ignorance before.'  
  
"Because I'm black, Inuyasha. You know, African American." Rainey said. "You've never seen a black person before?"  
  
Rainey had gotten up and sat down on the steps next to Kagome. Inuyasha was perched in on a tree branch hovering over the steps. She looked up at him. His whitish silver hair looked pretty cool in the moonlight like that. Had he not been wearing such an ugly scowl, Rainey might've thought he was decent looking. Might've.  
  
"You are not! I'm looking at you right now! You're brown, wench!"  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
*Crack*  
  
*Thud*  
  
Rainey had picked up a nearby stone, and chucked it right at Inuyasha's head. Since she had pretty good aim when provoked to anger, she knocked him right in the head, and he came crashing down, like Humpty Dumpty.  
  
"Told ya not to ever call me that. You must have really bad progressive learning skills." Rainey stated.  
  
Kagome knelt down to explain to Inuyasha. "Rainey and people like her are just called black. It doesn't actually mean she's the color black."  
  
"Then why don't they just call her brown?"  
  
"Because Hispanics are brown. We're black." Rainey answered.  
  
"Hi-what?"  
  
"Is he always such an idiot?" she whispered quietly to Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Don't mind him." She whispered. "He's a little slow."  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Never mind. So, I never asked you, what do you want with this 'Shakalaka Jewel' or whatever? It grants wishes, right?" Rainey inquired.  
  
"It's called the Shikon no Tama. Yeah, it grants wishes and I'm going to use it to become a full fledged demon" he replied with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate being a half-ling." He said, like it was obvious "I want to be strong."  
  
"But from what I've heard, demons aren't all that nice."  
  
"When did I say I wanted to be nice?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Rainey stood up, brushed herself off, and went back inside to catch up on some z's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A voice in the darkness spoke. It was in the middle of a deserted field, sitting in a tree. You could just barely make out the white fur of the baboon.  
  
"Hmm, how very interesting. Another girl from the future you say? Maybe that's the key. Watch her closely. Come back when you can provide me with more information. Kukuku..." Naraku chuckled to himself. Maybe this girl would finally bring about the destruction of the infamous Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rainey. Rainey. Rainey."  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"Time to get up."  
  
"What? It's only." she looked at her wrist and remembered she conveniently left her watch at her bedside table. She reached over to get it only to find that she was on the floor. "Did I fall? I should've woken up if I hit the ground."  
  
"How could you have fallen if you were already on the ground to begin with?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why was I on the ground?" she asked. (Maybe you haven't noticed, but she doesn't remember where she is) She opened her eyes.  
  
'Hut. Dirt floor. Aching back. Oh yeah...'  
  
"I'm still in the feudal era, huh? I completely forgot where I was!" she sat up to look around. Everybody else looked as if they had been up for hours.  
  
"Am I the last one up?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's O.K., when I first got here I was always the last to get up too." Kagome said.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Sango asked.  
  
"Like I was sleeping on a bunch of." She looked down, and saw ".rocks."  
  
"Is she up yet?" an irritated voice inquired from outside.  
  
"G'mornin' to you too, Mr. Demon."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha." She got up and stretched. "So what're we doing today?"  
  
"WE? What we? You're going back to your own time, now!"  
  
"Aww, c'mon! I just got here! I swear I won't hit you anymore!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey, I like Rainey. I want her to come. Who made you leader anyways?" Shippo argued.  
  
"These made me leader." He said and cracked his knuckles and bared his fangs.  
  
"Eww. You've got grass all up in your mouth. That's disgusting." Rainey said.  
  
"If someone would stop saying 'sit' all the freakin time, I wouldn't have to worry about that." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome.  
  
"Maybe you should brush your teeth or something. You could get cavities or gingivitis or something." Rainey suggested.  
  
"What are ca-vet-tees?" Miroku asked stumbling over the word.  
  
"Well they're holes in your teeth."  
  
"What about gin-ji-vi-tus?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's like a gross bacteria in your mouth."  
  
"Back-tear-ree-uh?"  
  
The group stared at her like she was speaking in fluent German. She looked at Kagome for help, but she simply smirked, waved her hand over her shoulder, and walked out the hut.  
  
"Uh, bacteria is."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Sword Training and Its Uses

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE!!! MUST I BE REMINDED?!  
  
"I'm sensing a shard nearby!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Rainey exclaimed. "I was starting to think there weren't any left in all of Japan!"  
  
Inuyasha had decided to let Rainey come along. (Well actually, he was bullied into it)  
  
"Hey, will you watch where you're swinging that thing!" Inuyasha yelled. He had been trying to teach her to use a sword for a full 3 weeks now.  
  
Inuyasha felt that if she was going to be apart of the group, she had to pull her weight. Since she didn't know how to fight with a sword, he had insisted she learn to. So, since he suggested it, he got landed with the job of showing a completely amateur with a weapon and short temper at times, to fight.  
  
"Oops, sorry!"  
  
Kaede had provided her with the sword, saying she no longer needed it, since she was better with a bow and arrows anyways.  
  
"I need a break anyway. We'll practice later. Kagome, where'd you see the shard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Over there, but I don't sense any demon presence near it."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went off into the woods. Rainey was about to follow when Sango held her shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Sometimes we let them go alone. If you're gonna be apart of this group, I guess you should know-"  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha like each other, huh?" Rainey interrupted.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"No guesswork involved. You'd have to be an idiot to miss it. I think it's cute. But do they work well together? I mean with his temper and all, don't they fight a lot?"  
  
"All the time" the group said in unison.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They did it again!" Kagome said.  
  
She and Inuyasha were standing in a forest clearing, looking around them. Inuyasha scratched his behind one of his ears.  
  
"Why do you suppose they keep ditching us like this?" Inuyasha asked completely missing the point.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
[Author's note: the sweat drop is from the rest of the group. They've been watching Kagome and Inuyasha from their hiding place.]  
  
"What a moron!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"No kidding." Miroku agreed.  
  
'How does he not get that? Is he a complete retard?' Rainey thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm picking up less and less senses of the shards. And Naraku hasn't struck in a while. I think he's planning something. What if he tries to attack us? I'm kinda worried." Kagome confessed. She walked over to the jewel shard on the ground and picked it up. "A demon must've dropped this. We'd better be careful. It's probably nearby."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm protecting you." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Aww, that is so sweet!" Sango said from her hiding spot.  
  
'It looks like he really cares for Kagome, I wonder-'  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
The thundering of a huge monster/demon charging right at the group interrupted Rainey's thoughts. Everyone else ran out of the way, but Rainey conveniently tripped over some unseen root. She looked up just as the beast was about to trample her.  
  
"Stand back!" Inuyasha said as he threw Rainey out of the way of the beast making all the noise.  
  
The monster loomed over the group, boring holes through them with its cold, green, merciless eyes. It looked like a cross between a bull and a gigantic lizard.. Its long scales covered its humongous body. It snorted through its bull nose and pounded the ground with its scaled, lizard tail. It looked at each of them, until it spotted Rainey. All of a sudden something seemed to click in its eyes, as though it just realized something it forgot.  
  
*ROAR*  
  
It let out another earthshaking roar and charged- right at Rainey!  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
He jumped in between Rainey and the demon. Or at least he tried to. While in mid-air, another demon (A funny looking catlike one) collided with him, and sent him hurtling back into a nearby tree.  
  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned as he stood up. "You are gonna pay big time for that." He rushed at the demon, and vice versa.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Rainey screamed. The monster swung its tail at her. She ducked a second before inevitable destruction.  
  
"Rainey! Hang on!" Miroku shouted. He, Sango, and Kagome rushed for her. All of a sudden they were surrounded by a horde of demons.  
  
"Rainey, hold on. We're coming!" Kagome said and she shot an arrow at an oncoming rooster demon.  
  
"She's gonna have to fight. You can do it. I am, after all, a great teacher. Just remember what I taught you!" Inuyasha hollered as he pulled Tetsuiaga out.  
  
'WHAT? I can't fight! I can barely hold my sword up!' Rainey thought as she rolled, ducked and jumped from danger. 'Wait a minute! Why couldn't Kagome sense these demons? And why is the leader coming after only me?' then it clicked. 'This whole thing was planned! I'm gonna have to fight. Oh man!'  
  
"All right, I've had enough!" Rainey yelled to the demon, sounding much more confident that she actually felt. "You want some, come and get it!" She unsheathed the sword hanging at her side.  
  
*ROAR*  
  
As if responding, the demon charged at her again. She ducked another attempt at near decapitation. She tried running around in circles to confuse it, but it kept locked on to her. She knew she couldn't kill it off by herself. She looked around for something to push it into, like a river or over a cliff.  
  
'Yeah a cliff would be good right about now. At least it's kinda of a dumb, slow demon.' She thought, as she jumped out of its way.  
  
Without warning, its tail came in for another hit. She held up her sword in front of her as a shield.  
  
'Oh man! Here it comes.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Please don't forget to review!!! 


	6. Balloon Anyone?

Disclaimer: ..... enough said.  
  
"Oh man! Here it comes." Rainey thought as the tail came rushing toward her.  
  
She expected to block the tail a little bit, instead she felt the sword slicing through it. Anticipating a shower of bull/lizard demon blood, she closed her eyes.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Rainey was blown down by a huge gust of wind. In fact, everyone was. Except the bull demon.  
  
*pwupwupwu*  
  
It sounded like someone had just sat on a whoopee cushion. Rainey opened her eyes to see probably the very last thing she could've imagined.  
  
The bull/lizard was zooming around the clearing of the forest like a deflating balloon.  
  
*???*  
  
'Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?' Rainey thought. She watched in absolute bewilderment as the monster gently floated to the ground, completely empty and flat. Abruptly, bright lights began to poke out of its body. Rainey shielded her eyes to prevent herself from going blind.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The lights vanished, and Rainey put her hand down 'What?! Where'd it go?'  
  
The monster had disappeared. The demons preventing help from Rainey's friends had disappeared. There was no evidence of a fight ever taking place.  
  
"Hey, Kagome? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha said running over to her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Rainey" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her. "You O.K.?"  
  
Rainey's knees buckled and she landed on the ground. She sat there for a while until she finally answered, "Yeah.I'm fine." she said, obviously very confused. She could hardly believe she just fought a demon, and she really couldn't believe how the battle turned out.  
  
"You sure?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her doubtfully, as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How bout the rest of you?" Inuyasha asked the group.  
  
"I'm O.K., I just cut my arm." Sango said.  
  
"Lemme see." Miroku said, moving toward her.  
  
"five, four, three, two, one." Kagome, and Inuyasha counted quietly in unison.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"I said my arm, not my butt!" Sango yelled at he fallen priest.  
  
"Uh, my mistake." He replied, a bit disoriented.  
  
"I'm sure." Sango muttered.  
  
"He never misses an opportunity." Inuyasha mused aloud.  
  
Kagome walked over to Rainey, who had her back to the group. "Hey, you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rainey kept her back turned. "Hmm.? Oh yeah, sure." She said in a far off voice.  
  
"Just what happened anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to Kagome. Rainey explained the entire ordeal.  
  
"A balloon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it's over. Why do you look so.distracted?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This was my first big fight with a demon and I won. It's kinda weird." Rainey said. "But what's really getting to me is how it was all so easy. I don't think those were demons, or else Kagome would've sensed them, right? And did you noticed how every time you guys tried to help me, demons-"  
  
"Popped out of nowhere, blocking us." Kagome finished. "You're right. This was no ordinary attack."  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. "He was here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm...they fell easily into my trap, as expected." The white baboon mused to himself as he sat on a tree branch outside of his elusive castle.  
  
"She's smarter that I gave her credit for." A voice from under the tree branch said.  
  
"Ahh.. Iyana Me-ushi. Were you able to collect the information needed for my plan?" the baboon asked as it looked down at the speaker.  
  
"Yes, Naraku." The speaker said. She was a pretty young woman, wearing a white kimono with rather large black spots decoratively positioned on it. She tucked strands of her long, jet-black hair behind her ear, showing two brownish horns on her forehead. "While those fools were fighting my minions, I was able to get close enough to them to tap into their minds and discover some of their greatest fears, without that stupid half ling sensing me."  
  
"And you're sure the girl didn't sense you?"  
  
"Yes. With this fragment of the Shikon jewel in me, its powers worked with mine to shield my aura and its own aura." Iyana Me-ushi said as she smiled. Her big, brown eyes were completely void of all kindness. They were just filled with malice.  
  
"Excellent. And with my new demon puppet, I was able to measure how strong the newcomer was." Naraku said.  
  
"I still don't understand why you even bothered. She's just a human."  
  
"Because I have been surprised by untapped human powers more times than I wish to count." Naraku answered.  
  
"Whatever. If you don't mind, this newcomer has a fear that's right in my department, and I wish to take care of her myself."  
  
"I don't care" Naraku said. "Just as long as Inuyasha is destroyed in the end."  
  
"Iyana Me-ushi laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "Not a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya know, you're getting better Rainey. That demon is lucky he deflated before you got really angry." Kagome said.  
  
She, Rainey and Sango had found a nice, remote hot spring to dip in. They jumped in only after having Inuyasha take Miroku away and swear to keep him at least half a mile away from the spring.  
  
"I appreciate that, but you and I both know had that demon not deflated, I was in for it." Rainey giggled.  
  
"Well, you really are getting better, though." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Inuyasha must be a better teacher that expected. Go figure." Kagome said. They all laughed at this, then were quiet for a moment.  
  
"What do you think Naraku is planning?" Sango asked.  
  
"I dunno, but it can't be good." Kagome answered  
  
"Then we'd best be on our guard." Sango said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Same old stuff. Review, pretty please? 


	7. Hot Springs and Confessions

Disclaimer: Isn't the word 'Disclaimer' enough?  
  
"Why do girls take so long to do every thing?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
He, Shippo, and Miroku had set up camp near a stream, waiting for the girls to come back from the hot spring. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Evening was settling in, turning the sky magnificent shades of orange, red, and purple. The stars were faintly visible against the glow of the setting sun. He wondered when Kagome would be back. It was starting to get dark.  
  
*sneak, sneak*  
  
"Oh no you don't, Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed the collar of the monk as he tried to sneak away in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
"I was merely going to.uh.gather more firewood." He said innocently.  
  
"That'd be a believable story, if Shippo hadn't just gotten some half an hour ago, and if you weren't such a pervert."  
  
"I...uh...er...."  
  
"Look, I'm not about to have 3 girls screaming and yelling at me because you decide to be a pervert and watch them. I don't even get it. What's so interesting to you? They're just a bunch of stupid girls." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Aah, Inuyasha. you have much to learn about the delicate flowers we call women." Miroku said wistfully.  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha said as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Iiinnnuuuyyyaaassshhhaaa!!!!" a voice whined. "I'm huuunnnngggrrryyy!"  
  
"And how is that my problem, Shippo?"  
  
"Listen Dog-man, you promised Kagome you'd take of me!"  
  
"Only to shut her up" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Starving me does not fall under the category of 'taking care of Shippo'!" Shippo yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh shut up! I'll get you something to eat already." Inuyasha started walking into the forest.  
  
*sneak, sneak*  
  
"Hey! You're coming too, Monk!" He said as he grabbed Miroku's collar again. The three of them set off to find food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, let's go. I'm getting all wrinkly." Rainey said, as she grabbed a towel and stepped out of the spring.  
  
"O.K." Kagome said. "We never get to stay in that long. It was great!"  
  
"Yeah, we're usually interrupted by demons, or Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha must've stopped him." Kagome said as she patted herself dry.  
  
"Oh I bet he did. Especially since Kagome asked him to." Rainey said as she started to pull her jeans on. Sango nodded in agreement as she slipped into her sandals.  
  
"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't play dumb." Sango said as they walked backed to where Inuyasha had said they'd set up camp.  
  
"Yeah we all know what's going on between you and Inuyasha. It's completely obvious. Even I picked up on it, and I've only been here about 2 months"  
  
"What? I have no idea what you two are talking about." Kagome said as she began to redden.  
  
"We're talking about you and Inuyasha." Sango said  
  
"About how you two are completely into each other." Rainey chimed in.  
  
"About how you two are pining for each other."  
  
"About how stupid you two are for not doing anything about it."  
  
*choke*  
  
"WHAT? 'Pining for each other'? Were you guys in that hot spring too long? Are you seeing purple dots? No way! Inuyasha and I are just friends. Besides, he's in love with Kikyo.not me." Kagome said, somewhat desolately.  
  
"And what about you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm too busy with school and finding the jewel shards to be worried about a love life in feudal Japan. Plus, Inuyasha can be such a jerk! Why on earth would I be interested in him? Of course I don't like him." Kagome shot back.  
  
"Yeah right. Kagome, you don't lie very well." Rainey said.  
  
"Ya know, it's O.K. Kagome. You can tell us." Sango said softly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I honestly don't like him." she trailed off.  
  
Rainey and Sango continued to look at her, determined to stare her down. Kagome looked down at the ground for a while. Then she looked up at the dark blue velvet sky embroidered with stars and encrusted with the full silver moon.  
  
*sigh*  
  
"I guess." she finally began. " since you guys seem absolutely confident on this theory, I guess there's no point trying to convince you otherwise."  
  
"Yep, no point at all." Sango said. "We'll never stop bugging you."  
  
"So you might as well just tell us." Rainey added.  
  
Kagome stopped walking to look down at the ground again. Then in a faltering voice she said:  
  
"I...  
  
*turns a bright shade of red*  
  
... really like...  
  
*turns an even brighter shade of red*  
  
...Inuyasha."  
  
By now Kagome looked like a ripe tomato with raven black hair.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Sango squealed.  
  
Rainey and Sango embraced their crimson friend in a tight hug, giggling and smiling.  
  
"So what will you do?" Sango asked as they continued to walk.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Inuyasha has given his heart to Kikyo. I won't come between that."  
  
"Ya know, if you want a man, you're gonna have to be more aggressive than that." Rainey said.  
  
Kagome changed the subject. "You guys have to swear not to tell, O.K.? And please keep the squeal and giggles to a minimum."  
  
"Well of course we won't tell? Right Sango?" Rainey said.  
  
"Right. And besides, we're mature women. We wouldn't squeal in front of him."  
  
"O.K." Kagome said feeling better fully believing her friends.....  
  
Then they got to the campsite.  
  
"Hello ladies." Miroku greeted them cheerfully, obviously happy to have more company than a ticked off dog demon and a whiny fox child.  
  
"What the heck took so long, Kagome? I was getting ready to come and see if you guys were okay." Inuyasha said.  
  
Smiles slowly spread across Rainey and Sango's faces.  
  
*snicker*  
  
*giggle*  
  
Rainey put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yell out loud "That's so cute!" Sango gave up, and started to giggle behind her hand as if she were in the 5th grade. Inuyasha stared at the two girls, one pink from giggling her brains out and the other crying from trying not to squeal.  
  
"What's so freakin funny? Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Oh man." Kagome muttered.  
  
*snicker*  
  
*giggle*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
Please review! See, I even went back and changed all the chapters so they'd be easier to read. You have to review!!! More is coming soon. 


	8. Sango's Feelings and a Startling Little ...

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha about as much as I did yesterday. I didn't won him yesterday/  
  
It was the next morning and the group had started off early to look for more shards. Inuyasha still looked a little ticked off about being giggled and snickered at all night long, and tried to stay to himself all morning.  
  
"Oh cheer up, Inuyasha!" Rainey bounced next to the sulking half demon, who was bringing up the rear of the group.  
  
"Will you go away?"  
  
"Why so hostile? You're not still angry about last night are you? We told you, we caught a really bad case of the giggles."  
  
"Tell me something, why'd you only giggle when you saw me?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Hey, what are you and Kagome gonna do when you find all the jewel shards?" Rainey said, avoiding the question.  
  
"I told you, I'm gonna become a full demon."  
  
"And what about Kagome?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Aren't you worried about what's gonna happen to her when she leaves?"  
  
"What do ya mean 'when she leaves'?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that she's gonna stick around here once you go off and become a full demon? What reason would she have to stay here?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I thought so. You don't look too far ahead into the future do you? Well I'll tell ya, she'd have no reason to stay here.unless." Rainey stopped short.  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless you were to give her a reason to stay."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Hmm. I dunno. maybe you'll just have to figure that out on your own, huh Inuyasha?"  
  
And before Inuyasha could say anything, Rainey ran up to the head of the group, where Sango was.  
  
"Nice work." Sango said as she gave Rainey a discreet hi-five.  
  
"Thanks. I knew it would work. That was good planning on your part." Rainey replied.  
  
"If Kagome won't do it, we'll just have to." Sango stated.  
  
Rainey nodded. The girls walked on for a while, each lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'I bet it's true!' Rainey thought to herself as she looked at Sango. 'I'll just have to ask her.'  
  
"I have a question for you, Sango." Rainey announced.  
  
"O.K..." Sango said, a bit worried at what Rainey might ask or say seeing as how she tended to be on the unpredictable side. Rainey leaned in close to Sango as if to tell her a secret.  
  
"You like Miroku, don't you?"  
  
*stare*  
  
*stare*  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Sango nearly screamed.  
  
"Unless you want to draw attention to yourself, I'd suggest you be a little more inconspicuous before the entire group comes over here." Rainey said casually "Now I'm gonna ask again, do you like Miroku?"  
  
*Sango sputters and chokes over her own words*  
  
Finally Sango was able to catch her breath and answered Rainey. "No, of course I don't like Miroku! Where'd you come up with an idea like that? That's completely crazy, he's a pervert. We have nothing in common. He's such a lecher. Me, like Miroku? What a joke!!!"  
  
"For one who doesn't like someone, you certainly are making a big deal outta it. You could've just said 'No.' ya know."  
  
"O.K. No, I don't like him." Sango said indignantly.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Alright Sango." Rainey said, the sound of sarcasm and suspicion obvious in her voice.  
  
"I don't!" Sango cried.  
  
Rainey just turned around and waved her hand in dismissal over her shoulder as she strolled off. Luckily, she wasn't able to see Sango blushing furiously. Even luckier, she didn't hear Sango ask herself, "Do I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look! There's a village up ahead!" Shippo announced.  
  
They had been searching for three days and hadn't found any shards. Not to mention Kagome had just run out of food that morning.  
  
*grumble*  
  
Miroku blushed as his stomach made some rather loud and unpleasant noises.  
  
"Gimme a break. Can't you go for at least one day without a meal? You are such a-"  
  
*GRUMBLE!!! *  
  
Inuyasha's taunts were cut short by ghastly, terrifying, bone rattling sounds coming from his own stomach.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you hungry? That sound surpasses mine 50 times over." Miroku grinned.  
  
*Grr.* was the only reply.  
  
"I think we're all hungry so let's just hurry up and go to the village Shippo saw. They'll have something to eat." Kagome lead the group in the direction of the village. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped.  
  
Kagome turned around to look at him. "What's wrong, Inuya-?"  
  
"I can smell bloodshed coming from that village. A lot of it. And death. It's been attacked."  
  
They rushed to the village and gasped. Bodies covered the ground: Men, women and children. All of their faces had the look of pure terror spread across them.  
  
"Why do they all look so scared?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I dunno. But let's find out." Inuyasha said.  
  
They all separated, looking for anyone that might still be alive. Rainey stepped over the carnage carefully, peering into each face, looking for some sign of life.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered. "Is there anybody still alive out there?"  
  
"Yes" a voice from behind her said. It was barely audible, but Rainey heard it. She looked around until she found the owner of the voice. It belonged to a young girl, no older than 12. She had blood flowing freely from one arm. Her legs were bashed and cut. Her wounds seemed innumerable. She was covered all over in blood, bruises and bite marks, except for her face. Her face seemed untouched. It was hard to tell with all those braids in her face. Rainey called for the others to come as she knelt down. In a matter of seconds, everyone was gathered around the little girl.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Kagome breathed.  
  
"Who or what did this?" Sango asked gently.  
  
Rainey brushed the braids similar to her own away from the girl's face and gasped. They all looked at what Rainey gasped at and soon repeated the reaction.  
  
'She looks just like my sister...'  
  
Kagome stared. She too knew how alike this girl and Rainey's sister looked. She had seen many pictures and heard many more stories.  
  
"They look just alike," Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"No, not quite, Rainey has a rounder face, that makes her look like she's smiling all the time. And Rainey looks older."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. but they still look so much alike." Sango replied  
  
"I never really saw the similarities of my sister and I" Rainey started "And I still don't. I don't think I look like this girl at all. But she looks exactly like my sister."  
  
"Could she be your sister?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rainey glanced at Kagome, and then turned around.  
  
"No. My sister is back home in California in the future. This can't be her. She's probably a relative-er- ancestor. I am part Japanese, ya know."  
  
"But you got here. Maybe your sister did too."  
  
Rainey turned to look at the girl lying before her, bearing her sister's face. "What's your name?" Rainey said,  
  
"Jazmen." The girl replied weakly.  
  
"Jazmen?" Kagome said. "But that's-"  
  
'That's my sister's name.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnnn!!! Cliff hanger!!! Well, actually not really. Or it's a really lame one. But who cares? Keep reading!!! And don't forget to review!!! 


	9. A Few Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: Still not mine *goes in a corner to weep*  
  
"That's my sister's name."  
  
"Who're you?" Jazmen asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Sango, this is Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and this is Rainey." Sango said.  
  
Jazmen looked at Rainey long and hard, as if she were staring straight at her soul. Rainey shifted nervously around. 'Is that really you, Jazmen?'  
  
"Hey, Kagome, What's going on? Why does Rainey look like that, and why do those two look so much alike?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "That girl looks identical to Rainey's sister, Jazmen." She explained.  
  
"Um... Jazmen, what exactly happened here?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well, I found myself here at this village a couple of weeks ago. I don't remember anything before that. The people took me in and were really nice. Today started off as any other day. Then we were attacked."  
  
"Attacked by what?" Inuyasha pressed.  
  
"I don't really know how to explain it. A huge spider attacked me, but everyone else seemed to be fighting nothing. It was like they were swatting at the air."  
  
"Wait, you said you hadn't always been in this village?" Rainey asked.  
  
"No. I was found by the villagers."  
  
"So you don't know what attacked them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No. But whatever did this must've been really scary. All the screaming and crying. I could barely take it. Look around. See how scared everyone is?"  
  
They did as told. They turned around and looked at the fallen people. Terror was strewn on every face. 'This is terrible.' Rainey thought. 'All these people... I feel sick...'  
  
Kagome looked like she would be too. People with bite marks, burns, bruises. "What could've done all of this?"  
  
"I have to go now. But I want you to remember something." Jazmen said from behind them. "No matter what happens, you must face your fears and stand together."  
  
They turned around to find an empty spot where Jazmen had laid. Inuyasha took a step toward where she had been only 10 seconds ago.  
  
"She was way too wounded to move. Where the heck did she-"  
  
"You must take heart, for what you will face will test you in everyway imaginable." Jazmen voice said. Only it came from all directions as if she were apart of the very wind blowing and tugging at them. 'Her voice sounds so much older and wiser.' Rainey thought.  
  
"Hold strong, take heart and stand together" Her voice was fading away with each word.  
  
"Jazmen!" Sango cried.  
  
"I'll see you soon." She replied.  
  
The group strained to hear more, but silence was their only answer to their questions. "What the heck just happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I do not know." Miroku answered.  
  
"Jazmen said she'll see us soon. So we can ask her when we see her." Shippo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku glared up at the sky. "You will not win this. I will rule. Your intervention is in vain!" he said.  
  
"Naraku, you and I both know good always triumphs over evil. Why do you even bother?"  
  
"I shall get all of the pieces of the Shikon no Tama, then I will become all-powerful and I will put a stop to your infuriating interfering once and for all."  
  
"Do you honestly think the queen of spirits can be destroyed by the likes of you?"  
  
"My father defeated you once and I'll do it again."  
  
"You cannot win. Not while the half demon and the others still resist you."  
  
"Then I'll have to finish them. Then the world will recognize the name Naraku and tremble before the mere utterance of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you watch it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sorry." Rainey said crossly.  
  
Rainey was once again trying to learn how to wield her sword. And once again she stopped paying attention and almost decapitated Inuyasha.  
  
"I need a break," she announced.  
  
"Feh." He answered.  
  
Rainey walked over to where the rest of the group had stopped to rest. They had collected 6 more jewel shards since their encounter with Jazmen 2 weeks ago.  
  
"Hey, Shippo." Rainey said as she plopped down next to the young fox demon. She couldn't get over how incredibly cute and feisty he was. 'He reminds me of my youngest sister back home.' She thought.  
  
"Hi Rainey. How are your lessons going?"  
  
"Ugh. Don't get me started." She and Inuyasha had been clashing heads lately.  
  
"You honestly are getting better." Miroku commented.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She walked off about 10 minutes ago." Sango said.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder where Inuyasha went." Rainey said sarcastically as she acted like she was looking around for the half demon.  
  
"Wanna go and spy on them?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Miroku said.  
  
The two boys sped off in front of Rainey and Sango.  
  
"Do you suppose they'll ever grow up?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm holding out hope for the little one, but the monk is a lost cause." Rainey replied.  
  
"So, have you been able to get anything out of Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, he's been like a brick wall. I can't get through at all. But, I have been watching him watch Kagome."  
  
"Have you noticed how much his eyes soften when he looks at her?"  
  
"I haven't really paid attention, but I'll check it out next time. Do you think he loves Kagome back?" Rainey asked.  
  
"I dunno. Kagome won't even admit that she loves him to herself. And goodness knows he won't confess to anything. But I've still got a good feeling about those two." Sango responded.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"C'mon, let's go. We don't' want to miss anything." Sango said.  
  
And the two girls followed after Shippo and Miroku.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Before you say it, I already know. This chapter was pretty goofy. I'm sure you've figured out that Jazmen is my real sister. She wouldn't have been in the story at all, but she blackmailed me. I had to give her a major role or else. Aren't little sisters the BEST? (sarcasm intended) 


	10. Understanding Inuyasha a Little Bit Bett...

Disclaimer: Shiroryu- what would happen if I stopped doing the disclaimer I say the Inu-crew was mine?  
  
Attorney-This is what will happen  
  
*hands me a piece of paper showing how much I'd be sued*  
  
Shiroryu- Are there really THAT many zeros in the world?  
  
Attorney-Yep, and you'd have to pay that to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Shiroryu-*Screams into microphone* OK, NOT mine. Absolutely NOT my characters, except for Rainey and Jazmen. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE INUYASHA CAST, INCLUDING (but not limited to) KAGOME, MIROKU, SANGO, NARAKU, SHIPPO, AND AND AND KAEDE. THANK YOU!  
  
Attorney-That'll do.  
  
"Tomorrow's the night of the new moon isn't it?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Should we start heading back tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Rainey asked from her seat underneath the berry bush she, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were hiding under. "Why would we 'head back'?  
  
"Rainey," Miroku started "have you ever noticed that at a certain time each month, we head back to Kaede's?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Have you ever noticed how while we at her hut, Inuyasha is always gone for the night?"  
  
"Come to think of it, he does tend to go off when we go to Kaede's."  
  
"Well you know how Inuyasha is a half demon? Well he's half human too. Once a month, Inuyasha transforms."  
  
"Into a human?" "Yes." Sango said. "That's why we go back. We're better protected while at Kaede's. See, Inuyasha's demon abilities leave when he transforms. His appearances too. When he's human, his hair goes black and his claws and fangs retract into normal human fingernails and teeth. So, for this one night, he's as helpless as a human."  
  
"O.K., but why does he leave?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Same reason why he wants to become a full demon. He hates being weak and he hates being human. And he's embarrassed to show his weak/human side." Shippo answered.  
  
"Oh. so when this transformation happens, it's on the night of the new moon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Shh." Miroku said. "They're talking." Everyone turned to look at the two.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I really worry about you when you go off alone during your time of the month."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I wish you would just stay where I can see you." Kagome had her back faced to Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. I can take perfect care of myself, Kagome." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"I know, but also.well.I.er.um."  
  
"Will you just spit it out?"  
  
"I.I like.being around.you. You make me feel.safe."  
  
Inuyasha's face looked like that of a confused and embarrassed person. "Well.I.I should. I'm always gonna be here. to protect you." He stammered as he looked down at the dirt he was pawing with his foot. Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you. And just so you know, I can't protect you, the way you protect me, but I'm always here for you."  
  
"Come on Kagome.just tell him." Rainey thought.  
  
"Yeah, well I know that. You're too weak to protect anyone, but thanks-"  
  
"SIT!" * Whoosh! * *BAM*  
  
'Inuyasha never fails to absolutely ruin a perfect situation!' Rainey thought as she sighed quietly.  
  
"What the heck was that for? You freakin wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up from being slammed into the ground by his charmed necklace.  
  
*Sniff, sniff* Kagome's eyes started to well up, spilling tears down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Now what?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You-you-YOU THINK I'M WEAK!!!WWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!" Kagome was sobbing by now, and Inuyasha was completely befuddled as was the rest of the group.  
  
"Maybe it's that time of the month for Kagome." Sango whispered in Rainey's ear. "That would explain a lot." Rainey whispered back.  
  
"Shh, shh. Look, I didn't mean it that way. Why do you care what I say anyways?" Inuyasha said as Kagome calmed down.  
  
"Because I care about what you think." Kagome answered quietly. "And you think I'm weak." Kagome broke out into a new wave of tears.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Don't cry. I'm sorry. It came out wrong. I don't think you're weak. You're just not as strong as me." He said trying to shush the hysterical girl.  
  
'Wow! Inuyasha apologizing! Do wonder ever cease? I never thought I'd live to see the day. Heck, I've never even dreamed of anything this impossible. Maybe he's not so bad.' Rainey thought, completely astonished.  
  
"So, you don't think I'm worthless?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"No, of course not. You can be such a stupid idiot sometimes."  
  
"Sit!" *Whoosh! * *BAM*  
  
'I spoke too soon. There he goes ruining another potentially great situation! What a moron'  
  
"Ugh! I am getting so tired of you crashing me into the ground! Why do you keep doing that?" Inuyasha said as he got up from the ground for the second time in the last 3 minutes.  
  
"Because you keep saying mean things."  
  
"Fine. I'll stop saying mean things to you, and you lay off the whole making-my-face-collide-with-the-earth thing."  
  
"O.K." Kagome wiped her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. "You've got grass in your hair." She said as she reached up instinctively and picked the grass away from his silver hair. Strands of it were in his eyes, so she brushed it away. Then she stopped to look at Inuyasha. For a full two minutes (Rainey counted) they held each other in a gaze so profound that no one hiding in the bush wanted to interrupt. Not even Shippo. It was such an intense gaze that it appeared that neither of them were still on this side of reality, but somewhere far away. Finally, a gentle breeze played with their hair and clothes, breaking the spell and bringing both Kagome and Inuyasha back to earth. They stood in an awkward hush until Kagome said quietly (and turning slightly pink I might add), "We should probably head back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Want me to carry you?"  
  
"No. Let's just walk, O.K.?"  
  
"Alright." They began to walk when, *shiver*  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just a bit chilly."  
  
"Here." Inuyasha handed her his red kimono, revealing his white one underneath. "This'll keep you warm." Kagome put the kimono on and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." They walked together in silence toward where the others were supposed to be.  
  
"Uh-oh. We'd better get back before they do." Shippo said.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Sango said. And the four raced to beat the girl and the half demon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Kagome, Sango, wanna take a walk?" Rainey asked.  
  
Shippo, Rainey, Sango, and Miroku all made it before Inuyasha and Kagome. Now they were sitting around the campsite. It was about four in the afternoon and Rainey was losing her mind. She was so incredibly bored and hyper. Not the best combination. "Sure." Kagome answered.  
  
"No thanks." Sango said. She looked over at Miroku. "I'd rather stay here." And with that, she walked over to Miroku and sat down next to where he was sitting. "She has got it so bad." Rainey stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She should really stop beating around the bush and just tell him." Kagome.  
  
"Hmm. That's like a donkey telling a horse it's an ass." Rainey said as she cocked an eyebrow. *sweatdrop*  
  
"Eh-heh." Kagome laughed nervously. "Let's go." She and Rainey walked for about half an hour until they got to the small lake they had seen earlier. It was about an eight of a mile all the way around. Probably deep too. "Let's wade a little." Kagome said. Rainey rolled her jeans up to her knees and let her feet get drenched in the cool water. She and Kagome walked around and splashed each other with the fresh water for awhile.  
  
"This is great." Rainey said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I-" Kagome broke off.  
  
"Whatsamatta?" Rainey asked as she saw Kagome's happy smile fade drastically.  
  
"There's a jewel shard nearby."  
  
"Cool. Let's get it!" Rainey exclaimed.  
  
"There's a huge demon coming right at-"  
  
"Oof!" Kagome said. Rainey looked at her just in time to see Kagome's head go under the water. *SPLASH*  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Rainey screamed. She stared frantically into the water, looking for her friend.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Rainey turned around to see Kagome being held about 30 feet in the air by a huge octopus demon.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" The demon wrapped its tentacles tighter about Kagome, squeezing the breath out of her.  
  
'There's no time to get help! I've got to do something!' Rainey ran out of the lake and got her sword she had left on her sweatshirt. She turned and rushed back into the water, straight for the demon. "Let her go!" she yelled.  
  
The demon didn't appear to hear her, or didn't care. Rainey ran towards the beast, only to find the water around it was unfathomable.  
  
"Crap! How am I supposed to get to Kagome?"  
  
"Hey! Hey Stupid! Yeah you!" Rainey yelled. She threw aside her sword, stooped down, and picked up some pebbles on the floor of the pond. "Hey Ugly!" She hollered as she threw the stones at the beast, trying to get its attention. She missed the first couple of tries. Then she started getting the hang of it. She hit its tentacle, and its soft body. Finally she picked up a jagged stone and hurled it as hard as she could. She hit the monster square in the eye.  
  
*SQUIRT, SQUISH*  
  
The octopus demon roared (I guess). Apparently the eye was one of its problem areas. Its tentacles waved perilously and wildly. One of them lost its grip on Kagome and sent her flying into the water. "AAAHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. *SPLASH*  
  
"Kagome?! Kagome!" Rainey yelled as she splattered through the water. Suddenly she felt a wet, slimy thing around her waist. She was lifted into the air, and turned upside down. She looked up to see a humungous, green, evil eyeball staring unblinkingly at her.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!! AAAHHHH!!! AAAHHHH!!!" Rainey screamed as she flailed about, trying to loosen the monster's grip on her.  
  
"Hold on Rainey!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to hold on to?" Rainey yelled back. Kagome didn't answer though. She was running to her backpack.  
  
'Great. This is how I'm gonna die? Being eaten by sushi? What a way to go.' Rainey thought miserably to herself, as the monster let out another squirt/roar. Kagome returned with her bow and an arrow poised, aimed right at Rainey.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"Shh. It's got a shard in the tentacle it's holding you up with."  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME!!!" Rainey yelled.  
  
"No I won't!" Kagome shot back huffily. She pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. Time stopped for Rainey right then. She watched the arrow in slow motion as it flew towards her and the tentacle. She watched it penetrate the slimy skin of the octopus. It lowered her to about 20 feet from the surface of the pond. The demon roared and swayed dangerously. It let go of Rainey. She dropped about 15 feet into the water. "Rainey, get out of there!" Kagome shrieked. "It's gonna fall!" Rainey got up dizzy from the fall to see a gigantic octopus demon rocking back and forth above her.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
She ran towards Kagome and they both ran out of the water, to view the scene from a safe distance. The demon swung roughly and then made its plunge on the shore of the pond. *THUD* After waiting a full 5 minutes, Kagome and Rainey approached the monster.  
  
"Is it dead?" Rainey asked.  
  
"No. It's just knocked out. We'd better get the jewel and beat it pronto before it wakes up again."  
  
"Agreed." Kagome and Rainey worked and wrenched the shard out of the limp tentacle. "Let's go." Rainey said.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Rainey and Kagome walked to the campsite tired and dirty. Inuyasha, having been perched on a tree nearby jumped swiftly from it and appeared in front of the two bedraggled teenagers.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been? You've been gone for hours! Look, it's already dark!" Inuyasha pounced.  
  
"What happened to you?" Miroku asked walking up from behind Inuyasha.  
  
The girls were still extremely wet from head to toe. Rainey had a nice bloody lip and a gash on her arm while Kagome was holding the back of her head where an enormous bump had started to grow.  
  
The two exchanged looks.  
  
"We went swimming." Kagome said.  
  
"Swimming?" Inuyasha said skeptically.  
  
"Well yeah. You'd look like this too if you had just fought a 30 foot octopus demon." Rainey said.  
  
"Got a jewel shard too." Kagome said. And with that, the two walked away, leaving Inuyasha with his mouth wide open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rainey looked up at the tiny sliver left of the moon later that night. 'I'd hate to change every time the moon disappeared.' She was walking in the woods, thinking to herself. The others had fallen asleep hours ago. She giggled. Her father always said she was the night owl of the family. And she was. She preferred the still and quiet of the night to the brightness of the early morning her father treasured. "It's way too early Dad. I can't even see, much less think."  
  
"The morning is the best time of the day! It's a whole new start." Her father would answer to her complaints about the bright sun shining in her eyes at 6 in the morning.  
  
"Ugh. I prefer the night, when everyone else is asleep, and the day is ending. You can think about your day, about your life, anything, with no interruptions. I'd watch a sunset to a sunrise any day. The night is so much more peaceful. You have time to think, and it's beautiful." She would reply.  
  
'It still is, no matter where you go.' She thought to herself as she stepped over a root poking out from the ground. She missed her family a lot. She wondered what they were doing. 'They're probably at school and work. It's funny to think that they're up and going on with their daily lives while I'm here in the past.' She sat down on a log, looked up again, and sighed. "I love this time of the day." She said aloud.  
  
"I don't care how much you love it, you shouldn't be walking around in the middle of the night alone."  
  
Rainey turned around to see a scowling Inuyasha walking towards her. "Thought you were asleep."  
  
"Thought you had common sense or at least found some after what happened today. I saw you get up and leave, so I followed you to make sure you didn't get yourself eaten or something."  
  
"No worries. I have my sword." *snort* "Hey! I've been doing better! You should have seen me!" 'Although I never even got to use it.'  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sat down on a rock nearby. "Anyways, what were you saying about loving this time of day?"  
  
"I think this is the best time to think. Everyone else is asleep and the world is your own."  
  
"Hmm.yeah, I like the night too." They both looked at the sky, thinking their own thoughts.  
  
"So.your transformation's tomorrow, huh?"  
  
How'd you-"  
  
"Miroku and Sango told me. Does it hurt?"  
  
"The transformation? No. It's just irritating."  
  
"I bet." They sat in silence for a while until Rainey asked,  
  
"Hey. Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"Why you would give Kagome a reason to stay."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you can tell me. I can see how you look at her. It's obvious. You have some pretty deep feelings for Kagome. But if you don't jump on the ball, you're gonna lose her."  
  
"What do you mean 'lose her'?"  
  
"I thought I told you, after you find the jewel shards, she won't have a reason to stay here. She'll leave. Unless you give her a reason."  
  
"You're out of your freakin mind. What kind of crap is this? 'Deep feelings' 'lose her'? What the hell are you going on about?"  
  
"I think you and I both know." *grr*  
  
"Oh man. Will you please get over yourself? Look, you can trust me. I know you hate my guts or whatever but I can keep a secret." Rainey said exasperated.  
  
"I don't hate your guts. I used to, but you're the kind of person that grows on people, whether they like it or not."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was. Why are you so difficult?"  
  
"Anyways, we're friends, right?"  
  
" Huh?" he was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the question. That was the thing about Rainey. You could never be sure what she was going to say next.  
  
"Yeah. We're friends." He said. "As hard as that is to believe." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And friends tell their friends secrets."  
  
"Like.?"  
  
"Like whether or not you like Kagome."  
  
"O.K. let's say, hypothetically speaking, I did sort of like Kagome. What exactly would I do?"  
  
"This is great!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sort of an amateur psychiatrist back home. I miss doing this kind of work."  
  
"Psy-what?"  
  
"Psychiatrist. I used to listen to and help people with their problems."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, I would tell her. Or least show her that I loved her if I were you."  
  
"Love? Who said anything about love?"  
  
"O.K so maybe you won't admit you love her, but I know you really like her." *silence* "I'll take your lack of denial as a yes."  
  
"I swear if you tell her, so help me I'll-"  
  
"You are really gonna have to work on that anger of yours. Besides, I wouldn't dream of telling her. Wanna know why? Because you're gonna tell her."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. I know it's hard, cuz I've been in the very same position recently. I screwed up by letting a guy of a lifetime go. I don't want you to make the same mistake. I like you both too much to see you that miserable. So you're gonna have to tell her."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"It's your choice, but remember, the ball's in your court. Are you gonna take a chance, or let her go and always wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life?" *silence* Inuyasha shifted nervously on the rock he was sitting on. That was another thing about Rainey. She knew exactly what to say to make you think.  
  
"Hmm.so why do you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The night. Why do you like it?" Rainey said. She had resolved to let Inuyasha off the hook by changing the subject.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said, understanding what Rainey was doing. "Because it's like what you said. It feels like I own the entire world. I don't have to worry about anything. I get most of my thinking done at this time."  
  
"Thinking? Inuyasha? I think hell just froze over."  
  
"Ha ha. Aren't you just the hilarious one?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I try."  
  
Rainey smiled at the sky again. They both sat there, thinking about...well... stuff. Finally Rainey spoke up.  
  
Question." She announced.  
  
"O.K...." Inuyasha said hesitantly.  
  
"Just how old are you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up for a moment, quietly counting to himself. "Hmm...I think I'm about...469 years old."  
  
Rainey sat there staring at him. "469?!?!?! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How on earth could you be 469 years old?"  
  
"Well I'm a dog demon. 1 human year is 7 years for me. But I am counting the years I was asleep. So I suppose that's kinda cheating. So I guess I'm really 119."  
  
"119?!?!?!" Rainey stared in awe.  
  
"That's still counting by my demon side. I'm also part human, so in human terms I'm 67."  
  
"But that's still counting the years you were asleep, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So not including those 50 years, or counting by dog demon terms, you're about 17?"  
  
"I guess. Yeah, I'm 17 years old.  
  
Rainey looked pretty relieved. It'd be kinda weird sitting next to a guy 469 years old.  
  
"Ya know, Kagome reacted the same way when she asked me how old I was." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'd imagine so. 469 is really old."  
  
"Not really. My brother is about 511 years old. And he's a full dog demon."  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"Most people don't. I don't like talking about him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz he's the biggest bastard that ever walked on earth."  
  
"Oh." Rainey didn't ask any further. His voice a the tone of finality in it. They sat there a while, thinking some more.  
  
"So," Inuyasha began, "tell me about you. You're a .very.er.unusual.person."  
  
Rainey laughed out loud. "Ya know, I hear that a lot. But no one's ever bothered to ask why."  
  
"I'm asking you now."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know about you and this Cal-lee-four-nee-ya of yours."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
'This is cool. I'm glad he's my friend.' Rainey took a deep breath, put her hands behind her head, laid back on the log she had been sitting on and started.  
  
"Well, I've always been different, but happy being one of a kind. My mom says I'm one in a lifetime and that you'll never meet someone like me again, but I think that's true of a lot of people. I think someone distinctly unique is born everyday. Like you, me, Kagome...I think people are just born that way. Destined to break the mold." And Rainey and Inuyasha talked all night, and slowly they learned to understand each other a little better.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
So whatcha think? Goofy, funny, sucky? My sister hates this chapter. This one is my favorite, although it is a bit corny. There's more coming really soon. I already have the next chapter written. I just wanna see a couple more reviews before I post it. Reviews encourage me!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, one more thing, please go and check out my other story I recently posted. It's called Unsaid. 


	11. A Visit to the Well

Disclaimer: I own one magna!!! But I suppose that doesn't really count as owning Inuyasha all together. Blast!  
  
"Man, I hate waiting around not doing anything." Shippo complained.  
  
"Yeah me too." Miroku said.  
  
It was the next night and the group had gotten to Kaede's. Inuyasha had already left, and Kagome soon followed. The rest had decided not to follow her, and to let them actually have some alone time. Rainey opted to go and take a walk to the well she had come through, against her better judgment. She stretched and put her hands behind her head as she walked. When she came to the well she sat and leaned on the side of it. She watched the animals move around in the dark, barely visible with the light of the stars only. She was a bit tired so she closed her eyes, just for a little bit...  
  
"Rainey. Rainey wake up." Some one was gently shaking Rainey awake.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You never did like waking up, did you?"  
  
"Ugh." Rainey said, as she swatted away the person's hand on her shoulder. It's true Rainey was a light sleeper, but she's also lazy, and didn't particularly feel like getting up.  
  
"I know what will wake you up." The voice said.  
  
"Just let me sleep." Rainey groaned. There was something familiar about the voice that didn't make her jump or even want to open her eyes.  
  
The voice speaking all of a sudden broke out into song: "Good morning, good morning, good morning to you! Good morning, good morning, and how do you do? The day is beginning, there's so much to do. Good morning, good morning, goo-"  
  
"STOP!!!" Rainey's eyes flew open. She looked up to see her sister standing in front of her.  
  
"Jazmen?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I knew that song would wake you up. You always used to hate it so much when Mom sang it to us to get us up."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was sent to help you."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Rainey stood up and looked at her younger sister. "Is the rest of the family here?"  
  
"No, just me."  
  
"I have to get you back home now. Are you hurt at all? Was that really you we saw a couple weeks back at the village?"  
  
"Yeah. She made me say all that goofy stuff about following your heart and facing your fears or whatever I said. She helped me out a lot. She's the one who helped me regain my memory. Apparently time travel wasn't helpful to my memory. But after a few days, I remembered everything."  
  
"Where are all the scars? And who's 'she'?""  
  
"The nice woman in blue. She helped me out. She told me her name, but it was some weird Japanese name I couldn't pronounce or remember. You're much better at the Japanese stuff."  
  
"I have got to get you back home."  
  
"No can do sis. The lady said I only had a few minutes to talk. I still have work to do here in this fuel era or whatever."  
  
"Feudal era, and I don't care what some freaky lady in blue said. You going home NOW!"  
  
"Exactly how do you expect to get her home, if you are not even sure how you got here yourself, Rainey?" A voice from above said.  
  
Rainey looked up to see a woman dressed in blue floating above her head.  
  
*stare*  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Rainey went to grab her sister's hand and run for their lives, but found she couldn't move.  
  
"I can't move!!!"  
  
"I need you to listen to me Rainey." The woman said. She floated down to the ground and stood next to Jazmen. She was beautiful. Her blue dress covered the ground at least two feet around her. Her gray hair fell gently down her back. She stood tall and proud. She looked old, in a radiant young sort of way. Her very face shone with some inner light hidden beneath her majestic wrinkles and deep laugh lines. But she showed no intention of laughing tonight. Her eyes looked crowded with worry and strain. She wore no smile.  
  
"I can't move!!!"  
  
"We have established that Rainey. Will you please listen?" the old woman said with a hint of slight irritation ringing in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Rainey, she's cool." Jazmen said.  
  
"What are you? Are you a demon?" Rainey asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh no. I am a spirit. Queen of the spirits actually."  
  
"Queen of the what?"  
  
"The spirits. We are also known as kami."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes there are thousands of us. We roam the land, but are never seen."  
  
"Then how come I can see you?"  
  
"Because I am allowing myself to be seen. There is not much time. I must tell you, you and your sister are greatly needed here. That is why I let you both through the gates of time to travel here. As you already know, Rainey, Naraku is on the loose, trying to gather the shards of the sacred jewel. To save us all time, I will cut to the chase. If Naraku gets the jewel, he will throw the alignment of nature and harmony out of balance. I cannot go into detail of the repercussions with a human, it is too much for you to comprehend. But I will tell you this, with the power of the Shikon no Tama jewel, the world as we know it will be destroyed and a new world, under Naraku's reign will be born."  
  
"What exactly do you think a 15 and 12 year old are gonna do against Naraku? No, Jazmen can't stay here. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Do you not think it is also dangerous for you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but if I can help it, my sister doesn't have to be in danger."  
  
"Oh Rainey, it does not matter where she goes. You are both in grave danger. Here in the past and the future. Everyone is."  
  
"Then why did you pick my sister?'  
  
"I picked both of you. Do you remember that piece of glass you picked up before you jumped into the well?"  
  
"No.wait, yeah! I completely forgot about it."  
  
"It is a shard of the sacred jewel."  
  
"No it isn't. If it was, Kagome would have sensed it."  
  
"Not if I shielded it from her."  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"So you could go through the well. And you might need its power for the battle ahead of you. NO guarantees you will though."  
  
"What battle? And why did you pick us?"  
  
"I cannot tell you what is in store for you. I can only tell you that you will need to be very brave. I picked you because you are both Sacred Helpers of the kami. You, Rainey, have much more power than your sister, but it lies dormant within you. You will have to awaken that power if you hope to prevail."  
  
"Powers? What powers?"  
  
"You will have to find out for yourself. Our time has run out. We must leave you now."  
  
"Wait, let my sister go home. She's too young to handle all of this."  
  
"I am not!" Jazmen retorted.  
  
"Your sister will remain safe with me. Remember what she told you. You must be brave and stand together. Beware your fears, or they will control you."  
  
As the lady spoke, she and Jazmen started fading, like they were flickering in and out of reality. Then where her sister stood solid two minutes ago, there was only air.  
  
'What battle?' Rainey thought to herself. 'What the hell is going on?' She sat down to think, becoming more worried with each passing minute.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11 The plot thickens!!! Hurray for me!!! Anyways, you know the deal. Review and I'll be really happy!!! ( 


	12. An Insidous Lure

Disclaimer: I would definitely own Inuyasha if I had the money. But apparently $2.38 won't get you very far in life. Especially if you're trying to buy rights to the coolest anime (in my opinion) around. Oh well. Guess I'd better keep baby-sitting.  
  
"The Queen of Spirits?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I read about something like that in my History class."  
  
"Kagome I'm really worried. I think there's gonna be a battle."  
  
Rainey and Kagome were talking at the back of the group. Sango and Miroku took up the middle and Inuyasha and Shippo were in the lead. Everyone seemed uneasily quiet that day. It was a couple days after the well incident. Kagome finally dragged it out of Rainey with her consistent nagging.  
  
"You have dark rings under your eyes. You're not getting any sleep are you?"  
  
Rainey told Kagome what had happened.  
  
"What's a Sacred Helper?"  
  
"I have no idea, but apparently I have some untapped powers in me or something. I gotta tell you, I found this piece of glass the night I followed you in the well. The Queen or whatever says it's a sacred jewel shard. She was able to shield it from you. She said I needed it to travel here and I'll need it again during this big battle we're supposed to have."  
  
"Wow. So maybe all of this wasn't just an accident. It looks to me as though you were meant to be here. Why don't you keep the shard until we figure out what's going on?"  
  
"Alright." Rainey lowered her voice. "Anyways anything new with you and Inuyasha? Has he said anything to you?"  
  
"No, why would he? Did he tell you something?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"No. I was just wandering."  
  
They continued to walk on until nightfall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everything ready Iyana Me-ushi?"  
  
"Yes. They're walking straight into the trap. They should be here by this time tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent. You have served me well."  
  
"Hold on, I don't 'serve' anyone. You and I are partners. Without me and my powers this would never work."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, everything is going according to plan. In a little bit you'll let one of your puppets be seen and they'll follow it here, where we'll be waiting."  
  
"Right. Have you seen anything from your sister?"  
  
"No. And I don't want to talk about her."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Naraku walked out of the room he had been talking in. He took a deep breath outside of his castle walls.  
  
"Soon Inuyasha. Soon I will destroy you and I shall rule." The evil baboon laughed as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"Come Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop."  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly. They had been walking again. Inuyasha had barely spoken that morning. Now he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Naraku. He's here."  
  
He quickly looked to his left to see a white baboon sitting on a high tree branch.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. I'm sure you already know that this is just another puppet. I grow weary of fighting you. I will finish you off once and for all." The puppet leaped down, turned it's back to the group and ran.  
  
"Oh no you don't coward!" Inuyasha roared. He started running towards the direction the baboon had escaped to.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome said. "This is obviously a trap. Don't follow."  
  
"Kagome, we've been sitting around forever waiting this moron to show his face. Now that he has, there's no way I'm gonna let him get away!"  
  
"This could be really dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going alone. I'll be fine."  
  
'You'll do nothing of the sort." Sango interrupted. "We all want a piece of Naraku."  
  
"Yes, and we're your friends. No way we're letting you go in there alone." Kagome said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked. "Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran while Rainey, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo rode on the transformed Kirara.  
  
"Do you think this is the big battle we were talking about?" Rainey asked Kagome.  
  
"I dunno. But I think we're gonna find out."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Yes, I know. This was short. But the next one is good. I'm just building up to it. SO don't forget to review!!! 


	13. Introduction to Iyana MeUshi

O.K. guys, time for an author's note!  
  
*Groan*  
  
Hey! Don't worry. It won't be long. I just need to give some shout outs. So here thanks to all of my reviewers!!! Love ya lots!  
  
Squall AKA Leon  
  
Tiff()  
  
Madmoomoos()  
  
Chibi playing with fire  
  
Destination/Destiny  
  
Dark-of-stars  
  
Masahi Kishimoto  
  
Kogitsune  
  
Yusuke  
  
Kumori Ookami  
  
Jazzi-chan  
  
Geminidragon  
  
I know it's been awhile since most of these people have reviewed, but I forgot to thank them on my other chapters. So here ya go! Oops, and one more thing. I want to thank those who reviewed my other fic, called Unsaid. If you haven't read it, please do.  
  
Tulindo  
  
Wildmage  
  
Dark-of-stars  
  
Squall AKA Leon  
  
O.K. I swear I'm almost done.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, never have and probably never will. Now that I'm thoroughly depressed about it, on with the story...  
  
'What's gonna happen?' Rainey thought.  
  
She sat upon Kirara and thought while the cat demon rushed past trees and rivers. 'What powers could I possibly have?'  
  
*gasp*  
  
"Look."  
  
Sango pointed to a huge castle on the horizon, blocking the setting sun. But this sunset was not like others. The very sight of it made Rainey's stomach turn. Kirara stopped just outside of the gates of the castle. As soon as they stepped down, the gates flew open.  
  
"I don't like the way this is looking." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, we've come this far, we might as well go the whole way." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll go first." Inuyasha said. He walked through the gates and into the courtyard as the others followed.  
  
*BAM*  
  
*LOCK*  
  
Everyone turned around to see the gates close behind them.  
  
"Ten bucks says they're not gonna open." Kagome said to Rainey.  
  
*rumble*  
  
*rumble*  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked as she felt herself starting to shake.  
  
*Rumble*  
  
*Rumble*  
  
"Could it be an earthquake?" Shippo asked as he held on to Inuyasha leg to keep himself from falling over.  
  
*RUMBLE*  
  
*RUMBLE*  
  
"Oh my gosh. We're moving up!" Kagome screamed. They looked around to see the trees outside the gates slowly disappear beneath the rising castle. The castle was floating up towards the darkening night sky. This couldn't be good. They waited for the rumbling and shaking of the castle to stop in silence, each person lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Come on. Let's get moving." Inuyasha said when the castle stopped ascending. The others followed him into the castle.  
  
"I see you made it here safely." A voice from above them said. They all looked up to see the true Naraku, without the baboon outfit standing on a roof of a nearby building.  
  
"Naraku, get down here and fight so I can kill you!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Hmm...as tempting as that sounds, I will have to decline. I have no time to linger with the likes of you, but she does." As he said it he pointed to a young woman standing on another roof. With one movement she was in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
The woman looked past him as if he had never spoken. She started to walk towards Kagome and Rainey.  
  
"Not so fast." Inuyasha pointed his sword at the woman. "Maybe you didn't hear me. Who are you?"  
  
With one wave of the hand Inuyasha was blasted to the side and rammed into a wall.  
  
"Stupid child. Do you honestly think a half demon like yourself can stop a ruler of the spirits?" The woman continued to make her way to the two girls. She stopped about 10 feet away.  
  
"So you're the girl my sister thinks is a match for me? I must say I am insulted." She sneered. Her brown eyes glistened with hate.  
  
"Your sister? You mean the Queen of the Spirits?"  
  
"Queen? Is that what she's saying? She's no queen. She's just the ruler of the dream spirits. She can't be queen."  
  
"And what exactly are you?" Rainey asked.  
  
"The ruler of nightmares and fear of course. I am Iyana Me-ushi."  
  
"Are you the one who massacred all of those villagers?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes." She sneered. She looked extremely proud of herself.  
  
"Why? They had nothing to do with this."  
  
"I had heard a rumor of my sister bringing someone from your time to that village." She said as she pointed to Rainey.  
  
"So you killed them all?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I was getting bored and I wanted to try out my powers with this jewel. She pointed to one of her horns.  
  
"She's got a jewel shard embedded in her horn!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"So you can see the jewel."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Rainey demanded.  
  
"Well apparently you seem to be in Naraku's way."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Once evil has infested the earth, my kingdom will grow and spread. I'll be the ruler of all spirits."  
  
"Why evil?"  
  
"Everyone knows nightmares and fear feast upon evil. Once this world is taken over by that, mine will grow. So since you seem to be hindering Naraku, you're hindering me. And I'll just have to put an end to that."  
  
With that Iyana Me-ushi jumped up into the sky and sat on thin air as if there was a chair there.  
  
"Now, let's see," she said as she put her hands under her chin. "How do I want to do this? Oh I know, I'll-"  
  
"Tetsuaiga!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the air and swung his mighty sword. Iyana looked unworried. Just as she was about to be sliced by the sword, she disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha.  
  
"You should've stayed down, mutt." She sneered. A black ball of evil light grew in her hands. It soon took up everything and everyone was inside of it.  
  
"What is this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I can't see a thing." Sango said.  
  
"Don't worry. You will soon enough." Iyana's voice came from all around.  
  
Then there was utter silence.  
  
After a few everlasting minutes in complete darkness, the sky was all of a sudden lit up, with a light.  
  
'That light looks so evil.' Rainey thought. 'Something bad is gonna happen.' She didn't know how right she was.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13  
  
So...  
  
Whatcha think? Does that count as a cliffhanger? I'm sorry. If you couldn't tell, I'm kinda new at this. Anyways, I've been thinking, and I'm considering removing this story off of Fanfiction.net. It doesn't seem to be doing very well, and I don't want to waste my time, or anyone else's by keeping it around. So tell me what you think. 


	14. Melancholy and Fright

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha about as much as I love Cinnabons. I own Inuyasha about as much as I own the Cinnabon corporation. Seeing as how I still have to wait in line and buy my Cinnabons, I obviously don't own it. 'Nuff said.  
  
The blinding flash of light died away, leaving Rainey sightless for a few seconds. When she was able to see again, she almost wished she were still blind. Standing in front of her, ready and waiting, was one of the things she feared and hated the most in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. What the heck had just happened?  
  
"Wait! Where's Kagome?" he asked himself. "Kagome? Sango? Rainey? Shippo? Miroku?" he called out. He was completely alone.  
  
"You're not alone, Inuyasha." A familiar voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned on his heel to see the first woman he had ever loved, the woman who had pinned him to a tree for 50 years, the woman with whom shared a soul with the girl he felt so deeply for now.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was walking around, trying to find anyone. She didn't like this darkness. She heard a footstep to her right.  
  
"Hello sister."  
  
"Kohoku?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku looked frantically around. Where had everybody gone? He had to find his Sango, before anything happened to her.  
  
"My Sango?" he asked himself.  
  
"I'm right here, Miroku." Sango said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo sat down and cried. He hated being alone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he tried again.  
  
"Shut up Shippo."  
  
"Don't you get it? We are so tired of having you around."  
  
"You're completely worthless!"  
  
"Stay here, and don't follow us!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rainey were walking away from him after they had told him off.  
  
"Oh please wait!" he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared around her.  
  
"Why am I at the god-tree?" she asked herself.  
  
She heard voices coming from behind it, so she walked over to see whom they belonged to. She saw to people standing close together. She took a couple of steps closer to see who they were and then she took a step back in surprise and grief.  
  
It was Inuyasha and Kikyo! Kissing!  
  
Inuyasha broke their kiss to speak. "Kikyo, I have always loved you. You're the only one I want to be with."  
  
"What about Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Forget about her. She was just helping me find the jewel shards. She means nothing to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My, my Inuyasha. Don't you sound surprised" the miko said, laughingly.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Kikyo? Where's Kagome?" He said, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"You should know. You are the one that killed her."  
  
"What do you mean, I killed her? I would never hurt Kagome."  
  
"Yes you would. Look."  
  
Kikyo pointed to a clearing in the woods. Inuyasha walked to it. Right in the center was Kagome, on the ground, with Tetsuiaga lodged into her stomach.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha rushed to her. "Oh Kagome, no!" He lifted her head.  
  
"Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Why? Why did you kill me?"  
  
"No! No, I didn't!"  
  
Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and breathed her final breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kohoku? What's going on?"  
  
"You weren't able to protect me."  
  
"What? Kohoku I tried my very best to stop you."  
  
"No you didn't. Now I'm a cold-blooded murderer. And it's all your fault. I hate you Sango!"  
  
"Kohoku..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango! You're O.K.!" Miroku said. He went to embrace the girl, when something stopped him. He looked down at his right hand. The prayer beads were breaking!  
  
"Sango, you have to get out of here! My Wind Tunnel is opening up!"  
  
Sango just stood there.  
  
The Wind Tunnel burst open. Miroku tried to close it with the broken beads, but to no avail. If Sango didn't leave now, she'd be sucked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you leaving me?" Shippo cried as he ran after Kagome. He grabbed her leg to get her to stop walking.  
  
"Get off me! You're useless!" Kagome yelled as she kicked the boy off of her  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.  
  
"How could he?" she asked herself.  
  
"Kikyo, will you marry me?" she heard Inuyasha ask.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. She broke down and cried her eyes out, as she fled the scene, not wanting to hear the answer she knew would come.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14  
  
Same old thing, please review and tell me what you think about me removing the story. 


	15. Untapped Powers

Hi guys! I just got back from seeing The Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. It's so great! All die-hard fans of the first two should DEFINITELY go see it. Even if you're not a die-hard fan, go see it, but close your eyes at the beginning!  
  
Author's Note!  
  
*Groan*  
  
Aww.come on guys! I've only done a couple so far! Gimme a break! Moving on, thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They really made me feel good about my story, so I've decided to continue it. It was because of all the encouraging reviews (especially a certain threatening one stating something along the lines of if I didn't continue with the story, Kikyo would come and steal my soul. That's enough to get anyone writing again!) So this one is especially dedicated to:  
  
Morlana- Thank you very much for your kind words.  
  
Gaeamaker 13 ()- Much appreciated. I will continue  
  
n&a- Well, to both of you, thank you so much for your uplifting review. I smiled so much I thought my face would freeze. It's reviewers like you and all the others that make me want to continue, and so I will.  
  
Kathy- OK, for fear of having my soul stolen, I will finish this story. Thank you for reviewing. I think you motivated me the most. (I'm sure not having a soul is very uncomfortable)  
  
So, I think that's it. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing and updating. Love you guys A LOT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Shiroryu- if I were to get Inuyasha to say that I owned him, then would he be mine to claim?  
  
Attorney- No.  
  
Inuyasha- Feh. Like I would ever say anything like that!  
  
Shiroryu- Hmm...I am the authoress of this story. I can make you say whatever I want.  
  
Inuyasha- Try it and die  
  
Shiroryu- Is that a challenge? OK, fine. *scribbles something on a piece of paper*  
  
Inuyasha- I love Kagome! I love Kagome! I love-ACK!!! Stop it!  
  
Shiroryu- As soon as you behave. *Stops putting the words "I love Kagome" in his mouth*  
  
Inuyasha- Will you just get on with the story? The reviewers didn't review to see you make a fool of me. They reviewed to read the rest of your stupid story.  
  
Shiroryu- Right! Here ya go!  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rainey screamed as she ran away from the hated enemy she had feared ever since she entered high school. Yes, that's right. Rainey was being chased by her Algebra finals!  
  
"This can't be right!" she thought as she dodged near trampling of an y- intercept. She had found herself in her Algebra class, with the test trying to kill her. Literally. Last thing she remembered was being in feudal Japan.  
  
"Rainey, don't you remember what I said?" Jazmen's voice said.  
  
'Jazmen?'  
  
"Yeah. Listen, you have to face your fears."  
  
"Jazmen, you know I can't handle this! I have enough trouble keeping my multiplication tables right!" Rainey cried out. She jumped up to avoid being hit by polynomials with too many variables.  
  
"Yes you can. Remember you have powers that are greater than mine" Jazmen pouted.  
  
"THIS IS NO TIME TO POUT JAZMEN!" Rainey yelled at her younger sister, wherever she was as she almost tripped over the quadratic formula.  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"Ugh.why are you so immature?" Rainey asked, running away from consecutive integers.  
  
"What do you mean 'immature?' At least I don't still watch Sesame Street and Dora the Explorer. And which one of us couldn't sleep with out her music and her light after she watched Nightmare on Elm Street?" (A/N: Aren't little brothers and sisters annoying? They bring up the stupidest most embarrassing things at the worst possible moment.)  
  
"YOU LITTLE JERK!!!"  
  
Rainey's anger swelled inside of her as she stopped running around to look for her pain-in-the-butt little sister.  
  
"When I find you, I'm-"  
  
Rainey never finished her threat, as a silver/blue light was emitting from her very body. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M GLOWING!!!!!"  
  
Soon the entire alley she was in was covered in the mysterious light coming from her.  
  
"Oh lordy!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Rainey found herself in Naraku's castle again. She looked around to see all of her friends shackled to a wall nearby. They all had the same looks on their faces that the villagers had. Fear, and also sorrow.  
  
Rainey ran over to them.  
  
"Oh guys! Wake up! Please don't be dead!" she said as she shook each of them.  
  
"So I see you escaped my little nightmare." Someone said from behind her. There she was, Iyana Me-ushi.  
  
"That was you?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Of course. I am the queen of all your fears." She sneered. "You don't be able to seem to stop meddling, so I'm gonna have to take care of you myself.  
  
And with that Iyana Me-ushi got on all fours and transformed into the scariest, ugliest, most terrible thing Rainey could imagine. The root of all evil. The very essence of nightmares. The opposite of good, wholesome fun. The spawn of Satan......  
  
*MOO*  
  
Yes, that's right, Iyana Me-ushi turned into her true form.  
  
A cow.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rainey screamed.  
  
The cow ran toward Rainey, mooing and drooling away. Rainey lost all sense, rhyme and reason. Her only thought was,  
  
'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!'  
  
The maddened cow rushed at Rainey. She looked around, there was nowhere to go! She was cornered! She closed her eyes and got ready for the blow that seemed unavoidable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rainey! Rainey! Wake up! I have not much time."  
  
Rainey opened her eyes. She was at the well again!  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Rainey, listen." The Queen of Spirits was peering down at her.  
  
"Where's the evil cow?" Rainey asked, looking around wildly. "Is it dead? Please say it's dead!"  
  
"It will take a lot more than what you were doing to stop my sister."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Right where you left her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I had to stop time to help you. I broke about 50 rules I hope you know. You are never going to defeat Iyana Me-ushi if you do not stand up to your strange but overwhelming fear of cows."  
  
"Um.that's easier said than done. Do you have any idea exactly how evil cows are?"  
  
"No, and I do not care to know. What I do know is that you were finally able to tap into some of your powers."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When that light emitted from you. You were able to stop Iyana's illusion."  
  
"How?'  
  
"Well, as you know, teenagers go through extreme mood swings-"  
  
"Hey!" Rainey said indignantly.  
  
"-so you were able to awaken your powers with that little mood swing of anger you had. See, when you went from fear to anger that fast, your powers reacted. Now that they are warmed up, you can harness them. I will tell you right now, you cannot beat Iyana-"  
  
"Aren't you the good one with pep talks."  
  
" You cannot beat her alone. You will need to release your friends from the illusions they are being held in so they can help you. Now that you have seen your light, you can focus your powers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You want to help them, right?"  
  
"That's a given, of course I do."  
  
"Focus your want to help into a solid object."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take that light of energy and focus it onto one thing, helping your friends."  
  
"uh.I just learned I can make myself glow. How am I supposed to harness that?"  
  
"My time has run out. You will have to find that out yourself."  
  
Rainey all of a sudden felt like she was falling backwards. She kept falling.  
  
.and falling.  
  
.and falling.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15  
  
What's gonna happen with Iyana Me-ushi? (which roughly translate to "unpleasant cow"...I think.) Why is Rainey afraid of cows? Where are Inuyasha and the rest of the gang? Why do people say the moon is made out of green cheese when it's not even green? You'll find out the answers to all-er-most of these questions in the next chapter (after you review!) ( 


	16. Cows, Acid, and a BluishSilver Light

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so freaking long to update. I got grounded, then Fanfiction wouldn't let me in. I was so incredibly ticked off. I know this is a really short chapter, but the next one will be long, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Shiroryu- if I were to get Rumiko Takahashi to adopt me, then would I own Inuyasha?  
  
Attorney- First off, why would she adopt a psychotic 15 year old girl? Does that make any sense? Second, no because it's still hers. Third, stop asking me. You will NEVER own Inuyasha.  
  
Shiroryu- But…  
  
Attorney- No buts. You do NOT OWN INUYASHA. You never have and you never will.  
  
Shiroryu- well we all know who looks at the cup half empty, you freakin pessimist.  
  
Attorney- why do I even bother?  
  
Rainey stopped falling. She had closed her during the fall. As she got up and brushed herself off she opened her eyes. And saw the Iyana Me-ushi cow rushing towards her.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
She leapt out of the way, but not quick enough. Her foot was stomped on.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! IT'S BROKEN!!!!" Rainey wailed as she felt her foot growing to the size of a melon.  
  
The cow turned around. Rainey thought she was going to come again and finish the job. It would've probably been easier for Iyana to do that. But Iyana wasn't thinking about what would be easy. She was thinking about how much pain she could inflict. The cow stood on it's hind legs (yeah, I know. I ain't never seen a cow do that either.) It seemed to smile as it looked down at its udder.  
  
Rainey looked too. And she saw it coming.  
  
Iyana was squirting milk at Rainey. She ducked, but a little grazed her cheek.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Rainey screamed as she clutched her cheek She let go of it to show a red mark where the milk had hit her. It was bleeding and it burned.  
  
"IT'S FREAKIN ACID!!!!" Rainey cried out in surprise and pain.  
  
(Yep, the cow was shooting deadly acid milk at Rainey. When will this evil end?)  
  
Iyana seemed to smile in triumph and she squirted more acid milk at Rainey.  
  
'I have to get help!' Rainey thought. She looked at her friends on the wall. 'I have to wake them up.' She thought as she did a cartwheel (intending it to look like something out of the Matrix, but failing) to avoid stepping on her damaged foot and to also to evade being hit with anymore milk. (cause she's also lactose intolerant) Her desperation scared her. She had to get help. She had to get help. She had to get help….  
  
Rainey did something amazing. But don't ask her how, cuz to this day she's never figured it out. Maybe she prayed. Maybe she made a wish. Maybe she willed it. Maybe it was a combination. Whatever it was, all she was thinking was, 'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was looking at the dead girl in his arms. He had done this? He had killed the woman he loved so deeply? How could he go on living without her? He couldn't. He pulled out the Tetsuiaga from Kagome and pointed it at his chest…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango looked at her brother. It was her fault. She should have protected him better. Kohoku raised his weapon above his head, ready to strike his sister. Sango just closed her eyes as a single tear trickled down her cheek…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku's Wind Tunnel burst all the way open. Everything was being sucked into it. Sango flew towards him.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Miroku's first true love was sucked into his hand, his tunnel, his curse. Miroku could bear it no longer. He turned his hand slowly towards himself. If Sango's fate led her into his Wind Tunnel, then his would too…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo's heart sank as he watched the figures of his friends walk away from him forever. He now had nowhere to go…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked to the well. She pulled off the shards around her neck and threw them into the forest as far as she could. There, someone would take them, and she'd never be able to come back to the past and Inuyasha would never be able to come to the future…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he began to push the blade into himself slowly. Bright flashes of bluish/silver light made him open them again…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango waited for the fatal blow. It never came. She opened her eyes to see what was happening. All she saw was a bright bluish/silver light…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku felt himself being pulled into the dark black hole that had inhabited his hand all his life. He was ready. Wait, what was that bluish/silver light…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo turned around and began walking into his new life, full of sadness and loneliness. He looked up to see a flash of bluish/silver light…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed on the lip of the well. She'd never come back. She took a deep breath, got ready to jump in but was interrupted by a bluish/silver light…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bluish/silver light erupted from Rainey and shot at her friends on the wall. Simultaneously they all opened their eyes…  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16  
  
Please? With sugar on top? And a cherry? If you review I'll give you a BIG hug. And if you guys review, I'll reveal a secret in chapter 18. But only if you review! So go on, click that button. You KNOW you want to!!! ;-) 


	17. Rainey, the Right Hand Sacred Helper

Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter. The next one's really long. SOOO... keep reading.  
  
bSHOUT-OUTS b:  
  
Pieces Panda: Vel, ze bluish/zilver light eez Rainey's energy. She ahz ze power to shoot eet out of hur. Thanks for reviewing! *hugs Pieces Panda*  
  
Madmoomoos: Ok, but you have to promise to give yourself a HUGE hug for me! Cuz you deserve it!  
  
Briea: Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! I love you too, sweetie! *hugs her cousin*  
  
Disclaimer: Shiroryu- Ok, after a lot of taking with my attorney (which I don't even pay! Hehehe) I've agreed I won't plot to get Rumiko Takahashi to give me Inuyasha and/or any other of her official characters.  
  
Attorney-Good. Glad you finally came to the light.  
  
Shiroryu-I'll just kidnap them and we'll hideout in a non-English speaking country, where we all be together till the end of time!!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Attorney-OK, that is NOT what we discussed!  
  
"What the heck?" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all said together. Rainey ran (well actually hobbled) for her life towards her friends with Iyana Me-ushi right behind her. "You guys are up? Thank goodness!" Rainey said as she limped to the wall.  
  
"Why-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"on earth-" Shippo added.  
  
"is a-" Sango helped.  
  
"cow-" Miroku chimed in.  
  
"chasing you?" Kagome finished.  
  
They all stared at her with the biggest looks of bewilderment imaginable. "Long story. can you guys get out?"  
  
Inuyasha tugged at the chains on his wrists till they broke. Then he jumped over to Kagome's, then Shippo's, Miroku's and Sango's.  
  
"Great! Now, HELP ME!!!" Rainey screamed. Her busted foot finally gave out and she fell on the ground. Inuyasha sprang in front of her just as the cow was coming at her. He swung at it with Tetsuiaga. It dodged. Inuyasha ducked a spray of milk coming right at him. Inuyasha swung his mighty sword again, but missed the cow by inches. It did a freaky back flip (That really did look like it was from the Matrix) and landed softly on the ground 10 feet from Inuyasha. It let out a huge "Moo!" and stood up on its hind legs again and transformed into the human like form of Iyana Me-ushi.  
  
*stare*  
  
*stare*  
  
*stare*  
  
"A cow?" Shippo said, speaking for everyone.  
  
"Yes, a cow. My truest form. No one seems to appreciate just how majestic we are." Iyana said.  
  
"A cow?" Miroku said.  
  
*snicker*  
  
*snicker*  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny? Well, how about we try something you're more scared of, shall we Kagome?" Iyana turned herself into the biggest, blackest, ugliest spider anyone had ever seen.  
  
*giggle*  
  
*giggle*  
  
"You're supposed to be terrified of spiders!" Iyana screamed.  
  
"Not when that spider was a cow 2 seconds ago." Kagome chortled  
  
"How about you Shippo? Remember the brothers that killed your father?" Iyana turned herself into the two brothers responsible for Shippo's father's death, Hiten and Manten.  
  
"That's not scary. It's just dumb." Shippo said.  
  
"You're not scary." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. What's with you?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I've seen scarier 5 year olds." Miroku said.  
  
They all laughed at this, forgetting about their foe.  
  
*POW*  
  
The group turned at the boom to see Iyana's black light she had originally trapped the group in exploded in front of her.  
  
"NO!!!" she screamed. Something had seriously backfired. Iyana went extremely pale as she held her stomach as if in pain. She started convulsing uncontrollably on the ground. She was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Inuyasha stared at his friends while trying to find an answer as to why she was shrinking. No one was able to give it to him. So they continued to stare in incredulity. Within 2 minutes, she had completely disappeared, leaving only the shard of the Shikon no Tama that had been lodged in her horn on the ground.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Uh.can someone please explain what just happened here?" Kagome asked as she picked up the jewel and purified it.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Ow!" Rainey said. She was still on the ground, with her bloody, twisted foot. It was an ugly, gruesome site. "Oh man! I'm gonna be crippled for the rest of my life! This will never heal right." Rainey sobbed as she cradled her repugnant foot.  
  
"Yes, it will." Someone said. The Queen of Spirits wafted down from wherever she had come from. She looked down at Rainey. "Do you really think I would allow your foot to be forever mangled?" and with that she placed a hand on Rainey's foot. When she lifted it, it was completely healed.  
  
"Oh, hey. Thanks." Rainey said as if it were completely natural for a woman that looked older than most people's great-great grandmothers to float down to earth from out of nowhere and heal broken feet.  
  
"And just who're you?" Inuyasha insolently.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. I see your manners have not improved from the last time I saw you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do not remember me, but I remember you. Your father aided me greatly when Naraku's father had beaten me. Your father gave me the strength to fight and win. You were only about 5 or 6 when I came. You had the worst manners imaginable. But enough about that."  
  
"Wait, where'd Naraku go?" Miroku asked. The group looked around to find he'd disappeared.  
  
"Oh he is long gone. Do not worry, you shall certainly see him again. He always was a coward. Sending in my sister to do his dirty work. He always did vex me."  
  
They all looked at her for awhile, trying to figure out how to word their confusion. Finally Rainey spoke up. "Hey, uh Your Majesty or whatever, what the hell just happened?" She said.  
  
"Oh, right, well you defeated my sister, the Queen of Fear and Nightmares. Congratulations."  
  
"So we defeated fear and nightmares?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um, no." The Queen said.  
  
"Well why not? If we defeated the ruler, then they must be gone! The world is fear free!"  
  
The Queen sighed heavily. "How shall I explain this to you?" she mused aloud. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and pointed to Kagome. "Look on your shoe."  
  
Kagome looked down to see a huge tarantula crawling on her shoe."  
  
"EEEEKKKKKK!!!! GET IT OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Kagome screamed. She kicked her foot wildly, narrowly missing Inuyasha. "Will you stop? It's just a spider!" he yelled. But Kagome didn't hear him. She continued to scream uncontrollably.  
  
"Hush child." The Queen said as she waved her hand. "You are fine. It is gone, see?" Kagome looked down. It was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down on the ground. She couldn't help glancing down at her shoe though, and unconsciously swiping at it.  
  
"See, there will always be fear and there will always be nightmares. It is a part of life. What you defeated was someone who thought she could harness those fears, which is impossible, because you are in control of your fears."  
  
"So what happened?" Miroku voiced everyone else's thoughts.  
  
"Do you remembered what happened before you all woke up and found yourselves in shackles?"  
  
"Yeah, I was about to be killed by my brother." Sango said.  
  
"I was being sucked into my Wind Tunnel." Miroku added  
  
"I was left alone." Shippo piped in.  
  
"I was leaving the feudal era." Kagome said quietly as she hugged her knees. They all looked at her, but said nothing.  
  
"You see, all of your worst nightmares had come true, thanks to Iyana Me- ushi. Her given power was to help human dreams and wishes come true, but her heart grew evil and she turned her gift into something evil. If you all had continued doing what you were doing in your nightmares, you would have eventually shattered."  
  
"Shattered?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes. The sadness you were experiencing would have overwhelmed you to the point of complete obliteration of your dreams. And without your dreams, you are basically an empty vessel, no will to live and nothing to live for. That's what keeps the human spirit alive. The dreams."  
  
"So we would've died?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not die, you would have just been lifeless."  
  
"Wait a minute, if you're the queen of spirits, why didn't you handle your sister yourself? Why'd you drag me and my sister into it?" Rainey asked.  
  
"I am growing weak with each passing day. My time of rule is ending. I needed your help because I could not do it." She answered.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Rainey asked.  
  
"I sent her home. She does not remember the last couple of weeks and neither do your parents. Everything is back to normal."  
  
"Why'd you wipe her memory?"  
  
"Because she is not yet ready to handle the responsibility that will be laid upon her shoulders. I needed your sister so she could help you, since you are so stubborn."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"So what will happen to the nightmares?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Someone else will try to take control of them. It has been this way since the beginning of time. But the thing of the matter is, it is impossible."  
  
"What do you mean? Iyana was in control of our nightmares and worst fears." Shippo said.  
  
"No, she was creating illusions and scenes in your mind. She found out what frightened you. What could defeat you. The only reason she could do that was because that's her power. But she was never in control of them."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome shot him a glare before returning her attention back to the Queen.  
  
"Hmm.let me make this simple. Iyana was making all of your worst fears come true, correct?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"But here is the key. She wasn't making them. You were."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are the only ones who can control your nightmares. No one else has that power within you. How do you think you defeated my sister?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"I will tell you. Once you realized you were not scared, you took control again. And with that many people taking control of themselves like that, it overheated Iyana Me-Ushi. Losing all of that power drained her life force, creating her demise."  
  
"Oh." Kagome breathed.  
  
"So now, I will have to replace her. The world needs balance, good and evil, right and wrong, and so forth."  
  
"What will you do if someone else tries to take over like your sister?" Sango asked.  
  
"Continue fighting."  
  
"But you said you're too weak." Miroku objected.  
  
"I am, but Rainey is not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rainey, you have been chosen to become the Right Hand Sacred Helper to the next Queen of Spirits."  
  
"What? What the heck is that?" Rainey asked.  
  
"You would be the guardian of the next Queen of Spirits. The Queen is strong, but her guardian is stronger. Your job will be to protect the Queen with your powers."  
  
Rainey stared blankly at her, not sure what to say.  
  
"We will train your powers, so that fighting evil, like my sister, will be easier." That statement right there seemed to pull Rainey out of her stupor.  
  
"You mean I'll have to do stuff like this on a regular basis?" she cried.  
  
"To a degree." The Queen replied.  
  
Rainey started to shake her head. "No." she answered simply.  
  
"No?" the Queen repeated.  
  
"That's right. No. I can't. I'm not strong enough for all of that"  
  
"You have been chosen. This is what you have been called to do." The Queen argued.  
  
"Too bad. I'm not doing it. Get someone else."  
  
"There is no one else." The Queen said, obviously getting angry.  
  
"Rainey," Kagome said. "you're one of the strongest people I know. This is your destiny. Face it full on."  
  
"This can't be what I'm meant to do. I didn't even do anything!" Rainey cried out. "Get someone else to do it!"  
  
"I just told you, I cannot get someone else. You are they only one who can fulfill this task. Right now you are the only one on earth with your kind of power. Right Hand Sacred Helpers are born according to when the new Queen comes along. There is no one else on earth."  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's your Right Hand Sacred Helper?" Rainey asked.  
  
"He died. He was fighting off Iyana Me-Ushi and his life was the cost to protect me." The Queen said.  
  
Rainey stared again. No one ever said this job might cost her her life "I'm the only one on earth who can do this?" Rainey asked incredibly.  
  
"Yes. The only one." The Queen said with finality in her voice.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm only 15. I'm still." Rainey gulped, not wanting to say what would come next. ".a kid. I don't want this responsibility."  
  
"We are all faced with obstacles in the road of life that we do not want to deal with. Whether or not you handle them is how the weak and strong are determined."  
  
Rainey looked around her for the first time since she had found out her new destiny. All her friends were nodding their heads in approval. "Do you really think I can do it?" she asked them. "What if I screw up?"  
  
"It's your decision, but I don't think you'll screw up." Inuyasha said. "With your temper, stubbornness, and personality I don't think there's much you can't do."  
  
Rainey's eyes widen. Was that INUYASHA giving her a compliment? "You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah." He shrugged.  
  
"Hey Rainey?" Sango asked.  
  
Rainey turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry. If this is what you were called to do, then you must be the perfect one for it."  
  
Rainey smiled. If her friends thought she could do it, then maybe she could. She looked up at the Queen. "What about my parents? And exactly where will this training be? Will I still be able to do what I like to do? What about school? Exactly what kind of powers do I have? Can I disappear? Can I fly? Can I make lighting come out of my fingers and strike people down at will? Who's the new Queen of Spirits?"  
  
"I will answer all your questions when we get to the Summit of the Helpers"  
  
"Summit of the Helpers?"  
  
"Yes, that is where the first steps of your training will begin."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"I will be back for you in 2 days to begin your training. Wrap things up here, O.K.?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
The Queen of Spirits floated back up into the air and disappeared.  
  
Rainey turned to look at her friends.  
  
"I think we have some things to talk about." Rainey smiled.  
  
"Ya know," Kagome said putting her arm around Rainey's shoulders, "I think you're right.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 17  
  
So, this is the second to last chapter! But I have a surprise for you guys. But you HAVE to review! Come on...  
  
You KNOW you want to. Just click the button....  
  
There ya go! 


	18. Dog Demons, Professions, and Fish

OK guys, here's the last installment of "Just Those Rainey Days" I had a lot of fun doing this. Sorry it took so freakin long. First I got grounded because I was talking to someone I didn't know online (Huge no-no in my house) then we found out that I accidentally contracted a virus offline. Oops. So my computers had been on the fritz. Needless to say, my parent's haven't been too happy. If anyone knows how to reinstall Norton's Antivirus System to a computer that already had it please, please, please tell me how to do it!!! (I sorta deleted it. Not my fault. The dumb thing said it had an internal error and needed to be uninstalled then reinstalled. I can't for the life of me reinstall the stupid thing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't understand why I have to do this. For the last 17 chapters I've been doing these things. Doesn't everyone already know that I don't own Inuyasha? If not, then I highly suggest relocating yourself into a mental institution. Cuz that's what you are if you think I do own Inuyasha. Mental.  
  
*  
  
"What was your nightmare about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Once again Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Rainey were hiding in some bushes listening to every word of Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me! Please?"  
  
"It's not a big deal." He snorted.  
  
"I don't care. I wanna know."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted around "Uh...er...um..."  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha! It can't be that bad!" Kagome pressed.  
  
"Stupid girl! Stop pestering me!" he snapped.  
  
Kagome fell silent.  
  
After a few moments Inuyasha said hesitantly, "My fear was that...uh..."  
  
"You can tell me." She said quietly.  
  
"That Naraku got the Shikon no Tama and wished to become all powerful and I couldn't stop him." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Oh. Your worst fear is about the jewel?" Kagome  
  
"Um...yeah?" Inuyasha ventured.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Kagome began to walk off, back to where the group was supposed to be.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?" Inuyasha called.  
  
"I dunno." She replied somewhat dejectedly.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna tell me what your fear was?"  
  
"Oh...I...uh...failed school and couldn't get into college." She said mechanically.  
  
Rainey, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all dropped their jaws. Their friends' worst fears was about school and a jewel?  
  
"That can't be right." Miroku said. He was about to get up and yell at Inuyasha, while Rainey was getting ready to egg Kagome into telling the truth when Sango put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Miroku and Rainey asked simultaneously.  
  
"They need to figure this out on their own. They can't confess to each other if they can't get past the stupid barriers each has put up. This is something they'll each have to work through together. We've done all we can." Sango said wisely.  
  
"But they're both too stubborn and blocked headed, him most of all!" Rainey said.  
  
"I think the lovely Sango has a point Rainey." Miroku said. "We can't help them with this one."  
  
"Ugh...alright. But it's gonna take forever!"  
  
"If that's how long it takes, then so be it." Sango said. She watched on, until she felt something rather unpleasant on her backside. Without even turning to look, she punched Miroku square in the face and averted her attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Jeez he's really stupid." Rainey thought as she looked at her friend on the ground.  
  
"Stupid school again?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Yeah. Contrary to what you believe, my schooling is really important in the future!" Kagome said, getting angry.  
  
"Not as important as the jewel."  
  
"You can be so self-centered sometimes Inuyasha!" Kagome said, really getting angry.  
  
"She's gonna sit him soon if he doesn't quit while he's ahead." Miroku stated., getting up and tenderly stroking his injury.  
  
"At least I can stay focused! You on the other hand wouldn't know your right from your left if I wasn't there to save you all the time!" Inuyasha said.  
  
The group counted down, "Five, four, three two, one..."  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
* WHOOSH!!!*  
  
* BAM!!!*  
  
"Oh yeah. He felt that one." Shippo said.  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome said as she stomped off.  
  
"Crap, we have to get there before she does!" the group said amongst themselves. So they all rushed to beat Kagome back. Inuyasha on the other hand was still thoroughly lodged into the earth, and he wouldn't be getting out for awhile.  
  
"Don't worry." Miroku said as they sprinted. "They'll get it."  
  
"I hope so." Rainey said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango, Rainey, Miroku, and Shippo made it before Kagome and way before Inuyasha. They sat there talking for awhile.  
  
"Are you scared?" Miroku asked Rainey.  
  
"Hmm...I haven't thought about it. I guess so." Rainey said somewhat casually. She, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were all sitting around a campfire, enjoying their last night together. Kagome didn't even bother to ask why Miroku's face had turned such an ugly color of purple.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just am."  
  
* argh...*  
  
"Uh-oh. Inuyasha must be back." Sango commented.  
  
"Great." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
The brooding half demon marched into the camp looking royally ticked off. He shot a malicious glare at Kagome and plopped down as far away from her as he could get while still being apart of the group conversation.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha answered.  
  
He kind of cast a gloomy atmosphere about the group. No one exactly was willing to break the ice. After a full 15 minutes of this, Rainey got fed up. "Come on you jerk. Follow me." She said to Inuyasha.  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna get up?" he asked rudely.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN IN MY NECK AND GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN OR LIVE TO SEE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!!!" Rainey shrieked. Inuyasha (and the rest of the group) looked at her in astonishment. Everyone around her quickly scooted away. Sure they had seen her mad. Pissed off even. But now, Rainey looked like she would cut the throat outta anyone who dared to annoy her. She looked worse than enraged. She looked kind of evil and sadistic...O.K. really evil and sadistic. But no one was about to tell her that. They all liked their throats in proper working order.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." Rainey said, her voice losing its evilness. "Let's go." Inuyasha stared at her a couple more seconds and then complied. He got up and followed her into the forest as the sun set behind the trees and the moon began its celestial cycle around the earth.  
  
When Rainey felt they had gone far enough, she stopped. She heard Inuyasha stop too, only he was way behind her.  
  
"You can come closer Inuyasha." Rainey said.  
  
"No thanks. I'm just fine where I am."  
  
'I SAID GET OVER HERE!!!" Rainey screamed. Inuyasha trudged over to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"You are the stupidest, densest, dumbest guy I have ever met in my entire 15 years of existence." She said calmly.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Just shut up. This is my last night here with you guys. And you, by no means, will ruin it. Even if I have to put you 6-feet under. Listen, I've been with you guys for about 6 months, right?"  
  
"Right....." He said slowly, trying to figure out where this was going.  
  
"And you know what I learned?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hiding things doesn't help anyone. It just makes everyone angry and it hurts people. You blockhead! Don't you get it? You hurting her! I know I shouldn't be intervening, but I can't leave knowing you're being such an idiot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"O.K. look. I want you to promise me you'll be nicer to Kagome from now on. Cuz I'm gonna be coming back soon and I want you guys to be further along when I do."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? She keeps starting everything." He whined.  
  
"I know for a fact that you're usually the one who starts everything. Like today. She asked you what your worst fear was and you said Naraku getting the jewel? How lame is that?"  
  
"I- wait a minute. How'd you know that?"  
  
"That's not important." Rainey said quickly. "What is important is that you missed a huge opportunity. You could've told her what your real fear was, cuz we all know it was something about losing her."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Will you shut up? God! Anyways, yes it was. And hers was about losing you. But neither of you can figure that out on your own, mainly cuz you..." Rainey pointed at Inuyasha. "...send too many mixed messages and she gets sick of waiting around for you. So when we go back, why don't you apologize to her? But wait a little so she doesn't think I forced you to do it."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"If you ever want children you will."  
  
They stood there in silence for awhile. "Oh, I'm done threatening you now. I just have to work myself outta evil mode." She said matter-of-factly .  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"What? I want to see you two happy! Anyways, this is my last night. Let's make the most of it!"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for awhile. Then much to Rainey's surprise, he grinned. "Thanks." He said.  
  
Rainey did one of those really funny anime drops. "Did you just thank me?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't think too much into it. It won't happen often."  
  
"Fine. Wanna talk?"  
  
"Why do girls like talking so much?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I dunno. It's just something we do."  
  
"Feh. I know what I wanna talk about. Two words."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"A cow?"  
  
"Oh, that..." Rainey laughed apprehensively. "I have been afraid of cows since I was 7."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was at my aunt's farm, sitting on the fence of the cow pen, minding my own business when a huge, mean, evil cow comes up and licks me up and down."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"It even licked me in the face."  
  
*snicker*  
  
"Oh go ahead and get it out already." Rainey said.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha let out a huge laugh. Rainey sat and waited a good 2 minutes, and then she asked, "Are you done?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah, now I am." Inuyasha said wiping the tears of laughter away. "It sounds to me like the cow just liked you."  
  
"No, it was after my life."  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaahha!" Inuyasha went into another fit of laughter.  
  
"It was really gross Inuyasha! A cow's breath smells so bad! Do you have any idea how nasty a cow's tongue is? It was slimy and I had pieces of grass in my face, and did you know cows throw up their food and eat it again? Cow puke was probably all over my face!" Rainey said, trying to justify her quirky fear of cows.  
  
"You never fail to surprise me. Even if you tend to bug me more often."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone about that. No one knows about my fear of cows. Well, except you guys. But the others haven't asked and I don't want to tell them. So don't ever tell anyone, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Swear."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Say something more than that. Prove that you really mean it."  
  
Inuyasha groaned loudly. "I solemnly swear that I will not relate Rainey's fear of cows to anyone else on earth lest Shippo be struck dead on the spot." He gave a smirk as Rainey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't that be motivation to tell?" she asked.  
  
"Look, I won't tell. You can trust me." He said earnestly. Rainey smiled as they stood there in silence. "Are you scared?" Inuyasha finally asked. He hadn't been there when Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure I am. Wouldn't you be just a little worried too? Only a fool is fearless."  
  
"Then why are you going? You don't know anything about this woman! You don't even know her name! I've been thinking about this and I began regretting pushing you. I know it's your decision, and I helped encourage you, but you don't have to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wanna gimme an explanation then?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain. I'm having trouble figuring it out myself. I just have this feeling that it's gonna be O.K. Even though I know what I'm doing is gonna be hard, and dangerous, I think it's all gonna work out in the end. Like, have you ever just had a feeling that you can't explain, but know is right and you know you should follow it?"  
  
"Yeah. I have."  
  
"See? These gut feelings were given to us for a reason. To help us make choices that can change our lives for the good or the bad, depending on how we follow through with it."  
  
"I suppose." Inuyasha said as he thought about what she had just said. "When did you get so smart? You haven't used this amount of intelligence the whole time I've known you."  
  
"Why you-" Rainey swung at Inuyasha's head, but he caught her arm, expecting a reaction for his transgression.  
  
"Ha!" he said triumphantly as he held her by the wrist.  
  
Rainey smiled an evil smile. The kind people only smile when they're about to do something that could be potentially painful. Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't catch the smile quick enough. Rainey cocked her eyebrow as she smacked Inuyasha's head with her free hand. Then she used the heel of her right foot to kick the back of Inuyasha's left knee, which sent him collapsing to the ground.  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Hahaha! That's what you get! Why must you provoke me to do such drastic things? Silly boy."  
  
"Ugh! You wen-"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah" Rainey said as she wagged a finger in disapproval. "Surely you remember what happened the last time you said that."  
  
"You are so difficult and obnoxious."  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
Inuyasha got up and rubbed his head where he had been smacked. "Where'd you learn that anyways?"  
  
"The smack on the head from my mom and the kick from my dad."  
  
"So does that make you all a bunch of psychos or is it just you?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with maintaining a healthy level of insanity."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
" Are you ready to go and behave yourself?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Yes mother." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Hahaha! Aren't you hilarious?"  
  
"I try."  
  
Rainey and Inuyasha headed back to where they had left their comrades. On the way Rainey had to scream a couple times at Inuyasha and he just snickered at how angry she got. They returned to find everyone asleep.  
  
"Nice job." Rainey whispered. "Now you'll have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Rainey stepped over Miroku's sprawled out body. His face looked like it was swelling. She took her place next to Sango who was across the clearing form Kagome. Kagome looked snug in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up on her stomach. Rainey snuck a glance at Inuyasha. He stood there watching Kagome sleep. Sango was right. His eyes did get softer when he looked at her. Rainey closed her eyes before he caught her staring at him. She heard him jump into a tree and settle in. Kagome had once told her that he hardly sleeps.  
  
"Go to sleep Rainey." He called.  
  
Yeah, Kagome had mentioned something about him sometimes being able to tell whether people were asleep or not also. Rainey fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Psst...hey. Hey Kagome."  
  
Rainey slowly opened one eye to see a tall white haired boy in red with dog- ears quietly shaking a girl awake in the soft shimmer of the moon's light that managed to escape through the thick foliage overhead.  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome groaned in her sleep while sitting up.  
  
"Will you wake up?" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome's sleeping bag. He gently picked up Shippo and put him on the ground next to Kagome so he could talk to her.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked groggily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Did you just say you were sorry?" Kagome asked astounded. (in a sleepy sort of way)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK...I accept your apology." To his surprise, Kagome leaned over and hugged Inuyasha. Before he could do anything she released him.  
  
"Um, there was something else..."  
  
"Mmm hmm...?" Kagome asked snuggling back into her sleeping bag. Slumber appeared to be conquering over the poor girl.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, my worst fear wasn't about losing the jewel to Naraku."  
  
"Mmm hmm...?" Kagome asked barely clinging to consciousness  
  
"Nah. It was about you. I'm...afraid that...one day you'll...you'll leave." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Mmm hmm....."  
  
"Ya see Kagome...I....um...I actually..." Inuyasha lost his words. Rainey gently shook Sango. When she woke up Rainey put her hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything. Once she got the picture, Rainey pointed over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch." She mouthed. Sango turned to watch.  
  
"Er...I kinda...you help me...you're really...I...uh...like you...well...I mean...um...I care about you.....a lot." He said. He let out a sigh of relief. He had finally got it out.  
  
Rainey and Sango exchanged glances that clearly said, "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" They turned back so they wouldn't miss anything.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Holy @#%! Tell me you didn't fall asleep on me!" Inuyasha said in an angry awe.  
  
*silence*  
  
Kagome sighed in her sleep and turned her back to Inuyasha.  
  
Had Sango and Rainey been standing up, they would've done an anime drop. Luckily, Inuyasha's was big enough for the both of them.  
  
*DROP!*  
  
"YOU STUPID %&@#$! HOW COULD YOU FREAKIN FALL ASLEEP RIGHT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?!" he screamed. Not only did he wake Kagome up with his screaming, but he also woke up Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned back around to stare at him with confusion.  
  
"Some of us are trying to sleep, you moron!" Shippo said grumpily as he retook his position on Kagome's stomach. Miroku looked at Sango and Rainey with an expression that obviously said "What's going on?"  
  
"Did you want something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha answered gruffly. He clearly had no intention of making any kind of reiteration of his confession while everyone was staring at him. He gracefully jumped into his tree and scowled.  
  
"OK... " Kagome said as she snuggled back in. Shippo and Miroku did the same. Rainey and Sango gave each other an exasperated look and then followed suit.  
  
"They'll get it, one day." Rainey thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, and Rainey woke up early the next day. Rainey, not being a morning person, was technically forced into consciousness. She frowned in her sleep and abruptly opened her eyes to see her friend hovering over her.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
Kagome clapped her hand over Rainey's mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. She stood up and led the way out of the clearing. She walked for a bit then stopped at a tree. Before Rainey knew what was going on, Kagome grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. Rainey, not sure what was going on, followed. She looked up to see Kagome climbing higher and higher into the tree.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Rainey asked as she settled herself on a big sturdy branch next to her.  
  
"Well, since this is your last day, we thought we'd talk a bit." Kagome said.  
  
"OK..... about what?"  
  
"About what you said to Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yeah. I might've been dreaming, but I'm pretty sure I heard him apologize to me." Kagome said.  
  
"Um...he did."  
  
"I thought so. What did you say?"  
  
"I told him he was being a pain in the butt and if he didn't behave I'd kill him."  
  
"How'd you accomplish to get him to listen? No offense, but doesn't listen to anyone."  
  
"True, but I can't exactly tell you what all went on. Psychologist's Honor."  
  
"I understand. Just tell me, Dr. Rainey, is he crazy?"  
  
"He's a regular nutcase. No amount of medication will help that psycho." Rainey said. They both laughed hysterically for several minutes. When they regained their composure, Kagome looked at Rainey and asked, "What do you think is gonna happen?"  
  
"I don't have a clue. But we'll find out soon right? It's like what J.K. Rowling said in the 4th Harry Potter book (don't look at me like that!) 'What will come will come. We'll just have to meet it when it does.' Unless it's a train."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I don't remember the train part but that's a nice way of looking at it."  
  
"Sure it is. You have to look at it optimistically, or else you'll get scared. I just like to improvise a bit. But why is everyone worried about me? You guys are the ones who have to face Naraku."  
  
"We'll get him. I know Inuyasha will defeat him in the end."  
  
"You two will make a great couple one day."  
  
"If he can get over Kikyo."  
  
"He will."  
  
They sat back to watch the end of the sunrise. Its light shone on their faces, full of hope and friendship.  
  
"I'm gonna miss stuff like this." Rainey said.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Like this. This sunrise, this quiet, this peace, this-"  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Spoke a little too soon. Looks like Miroku and Sango are up." Rainey said.  
  
"Let's go and peel his face off the ground and stop Sango from slaughtering him."  
  
"OK. Oh Kagome?" Rainey said. Kagome looked up at her as she climbed down. "Watch the sunset too. The night is prettier than the morning."  
  
"I always thought so."  
  
"Let Inuyasha know that." Rainey said simply.  
  
The two girls got back just in time to see Miroku pulling himself outta a 3- foot hole that greatly resembled his face.  
  
"There you are Rainey. The Queen's assistant here." Miroku said as he talked to the tree 20 feet away from Kagome and Rainey. He looked a pretty outta it. He probably wouldn't see straight for hours.  
  
"You really went to work on him, huh Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That wasn't me." Sango replied. She pointed to a really pretty girl about 16 or 17. She had long blue-green hair, and gills, and her clothes were made out of fish scales. The girl made a gracefully gesture and curtsied.  
  
"I'm Sakana. Right Hand Sacred Helper to Queen Mab."  
  
"Mab? That's her name? Wait, I thought you were killed. And I thought I was the Right Hand Sacred Helper!" Rainey protested.  
  
"You will be, to the next queen. But for right now, you're in training. I've been sent to bring you to her at the Summit of Helpers. Yeah, I was killed. You usually go straight to the Resting. But since I had a premature demise and I was fighting for the good of the world, I've been allowed a year as a ghost. But anyways, we'd better go. We're kinda late because I had to resolve to violence with that one." She pointed at Miroku, who was cradling his head.  
  
"Wait, if you're a ghost, than how can you touch solid objects?"  
  
"Your idea of a ghost is a little offbeat. A ghost is just a mirror of the person who died. I can touch things. But I'm dead. I'm not even really the original. I'm just apart of her. I usually don't even touch people, but he made me angry."  
  
"Hmm...what'd he say this time?"  
  
"He told me I was beautiful and asked me to bear his child. And then he grabbed my butt." Sakana answered.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of him. Again." Sango said as she glared at Miroku. He just winced. (Although he was still looking at the tree.)  
  
"He does this often?" Sakana asked.  
  
"Every time a pretty girl comes along." Inuyasha answered. He jumped from his perch and landed next to Kagome.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha." Sakana said.  
  
"Ah. I see my reputation precedes me." He said smugly.  
  
"No, actually Queen Mab told me to watch out for a funny looking guy in red. She said something about him being rude and having fleas?"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS!!!" Inuyasha bellowed  
  
"Well actually he does. But it's just one. Myoga." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her, but she just shrugged it off. Sakana looked at them oddly, then turned to Rainey. "Well, we have to go Rainey. The Queen is waiting."  
  
"Umm...before I go, what exactly are you?" Rainey asked. She had been staring at the gills for awhile, and had been getting concerned.  
  
"Oh that's right. You're not used to seeing spirits, are you?"  
  
"No. Can't say that I am."  
  
"I'm the fish spirit."  
  
"Is that any fun?" Rainey asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Lemme say good-bye first, OK?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Rainey turned to Shippo who had woken up. "See ya later sweetie." Rainey said as she scooped up the young fox demon in her arms.  
  
"You will come back, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I will. In the meantime, keep an eye on those four while I'm gone, OK?" She whispered as she kissed him on the top of the head and set him down.  
  
"You got it!" Shippo said and flashed her a huge smile.  
  
Then she turned to Miroku. "You will go on to become something great." he said as Rainey helped him up and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks. I-"  
  
Rainey felt something on her butt. "Agh!"  
  
*smack*  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
*THUD*  
  
Miroku was on the ground twitching uncontrollably again. "Will you ever learn?" Rainey said as she stepped over Miroku's body.  
  
"We've still got a lot of work to do." Sango sighed.  
  
"Good luck. I'll see you later Sango."  
  
"Good bye Rainey. Stay safe." She said as she almost squeezed the life out of Rainey.  
  
"I will. And you do the same."  
  
Rainey then walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What are we going to do with you?" Rainey smiled as she shook her head.  
  
Kagome laughed. "I don't even know what I'll do with myself!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Rainey whispered as she pointed to Inuyasha and giggled. Kagome raised her eyebrow, but let that last comment go. "Thanks for everything. You are quite the character." She said.  
  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. You have honestly changed me. I think I'm going home crazier than when I left. My parents are not going to be happy." Kagome laughed and pulled Rainey into a huge embrace.  
  
"Here." Rainey said and handed her the jewel shard. "I don't need this anymore."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Kagome released Rainey, she turned around to see Inuyasha. She walked over to him.  
  
"Last but not least, Inuyasha." Rainey said.  
  
"Good bye Rainey." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ah, but not forever, my friend. This is only the beginning. We shall most certainly meet again." She said in a terrible English accent.  
  
"That was terrible." Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Thanks. You really know how to boost a person's self esteem."  
  
"I call 'em as I see 'em."  
  
Rainey hugged Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, or where his ear would have been had he been a normal human. But Rainey knew, even though he was a full head taller than her, he could hear her almost inaudible statement of, "Keep trying, Inuyasha. Word of advice: Next time make sure she's fully awake."  
  
"Wha-you saw that?"  
  
Rainey just winked and turned to Sakana. "So do you usually float or flicker out?" she asked.  
  
"I do both. How about you pick?"  
  
"Let's flicker!"  
  
"Only Rainey." Sango laughed. Sakana stood there for awhile, her eyes becoming a bit glazed over. Rainey was getting fidgety.  
  
"What's taking so long?" She thought.  
  
"It takes awhile for me to flicker two beings." Sakana said, her eyes still glassy and unfocused.  
  
"You can read minds?" Rainey said, a bit disturbed  
  
"No. I figured you were wondering what was going on."  
  
"Oh." All of a sudden Rainey began to flicker in and out of vision. "Oh wow! How cool is this?!" she said.  
  
Her friends stared in awe. An idea popped into Rainey's head as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Psst? Psst? Can I do the cool voice thing?" Rainey asked.  
  
"You are. They can all hear you." Sakana answered as her voice sounded like it was all around.  
  
"How cool! Hey guys remember, I'm coming back soon. So in the meantime, be brave and strong. Don't forget to watch out for each other. Face all of your fears." Rainey said melodramatically as her image began to get harder to see.  
  
"You idiot! We've been doing that! What's with the big lecture?" Inuyasha yelled, irritated.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP? Can't a girl be theatrical for just one minute? It's not everyday I flicker in and out of appearance. Now you've messed up my exit Inuyasha! You're gonna pay big time for this buddy!" Rainey's voice said from everywhere.  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking!" Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
*smack*  
  
"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the back of his head where Rainey had smacked it. He hadn't even seen her coming.  
  
"You had that one coming!" Rainey said and laughed. Her laugh echoed inside of all of them for just a second then disappeared.  
  
"I'll come back soon. Bye guys."  
  
And with that, Rainey, her smile, laugh, temper, and voice were gone as quickly as a single raindrop comes and goes on a rainy day.  
  
~~  
  
"It Ain't Over Till It's Over."  
  
OK friends. Here's the big surprise I promised you:  
  
This story isn't done. This is the first in a trilogy. I've already almost finished the third one and the second one is coming along great. So look out for part 2. I'm not sure what I'm gonna call it yet. Here's a sneak peak:  
  
~*~*~  
  
They got to the movies and stood in line. It took Rainey and Kagome a full 20 minutes to explain what a movie was. After that was squared away they paid, got snacks (Inuyasha wanted the whole concession stand) and took their seats in the theater. Inuyasha was very curious. He saw a couple making out behind them, jumped up and landed next to them.  
  
"HEY KAGOME! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" he yelled across the theater. He bent down low to further examine, only inches away from the couple.  
  
"WHY ARE THEY PUTTING THEIR TONGUES IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS?!" he yelled. Kagome stood up and dragged him back to the seat next to her, blushing the whole time.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can be so embarrassing." She said.  
  
"What were they doing?" he persisted.  
  
"They were kissing." Rainey hissed.  
  
"That" he pointed at the couple that were now staring at the group, "was NOT kissing! It looked like she was biting his lip off."  
  
"Yes it was!" Kagome whispered trying to get him to stop. "It was just a different kind."  
  
"Oh." He said. He sat down right as the theater began to get dark.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" he yelled. He stood up, unsheathed Tetsuiaga and began to swing it around, standing in his chair. "COME OUT YOU STUPID DEMON! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOO-VEE!!!" He bellowed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Clap and cheer with me!  
  
Whoo-hoo! There's more!  
  
*Silence*  
  
How come no one else is cheering and clapping???  
  
...  
  
ouch.  
  
That hurts.  
  
Moving on,  
  
This one will be more humorous than the first. So look for it. That's just about it for now. Thanks for being such a great audience. I should be posting the first chapter of the next story very soon. Within the next month I think. So don't forget to review! Until I update again... 


	19. A Bit of a Mixup

Hey guys

Sorry to say, this is not an update of this story. Just Those Rainey Days is over (although with any luck, the sequel will be up soon)

I'm actually just responding to a comment, which got me thinking. As the avid Inuyasha fans that you are, I'm sure that you all watch last night's episode, as did I. And I realize that there are some strikingly similarities between this stories ending, and that episode. So, I would like to make something very clear. The way I wrote Just Those Rainey Days was not, in fact, a lapse of creativity. The truth is, I wrote that piece about two years before I even saw that episode. I know, it's a bit uncanny, but I want the records to show that I did not steal that episode idea from Rumiko Takahashi, because I didn't see the episode. I was quite new to the world of Inuyasha. I should hate to think that anyone believes that my work is a mere knock off of the great Rumiko's work.

Thanks.

Shiroryu of the Moon


End file.
